El rumbo de la vida
by SekaiFujimori
Summary: El rumbo de la vida. Hinata Hyuuga era una chica introvertida, a quien se le dificultaba mucho conseguir una amistad o relación con alguien; desde niña tuvo una vida solitaria, pues aunque vivió con sus padres ellos siempre se mantuvieron ocupados por sus trabajos. Ella a pesar de todo salió adelante, pues su vida escolar fue distinguida, siendo ahora una empresaria exitosa.
1. Prólogo

El rumbo de la vida.

Hinata Hyuuga era una chica introvertida, a quien se le dificultaba mucho conseguir una amistad o relación con alguien; desde niña tuvo una vida solitaria, pues aunque vivió con sus padres ellos siempre se mantuvieron ocupados por sus trabajos. Ella a pesar de todo salió adelante, pues su vida escolar fue distinguida, siendo ahora una empresaria exitosa.

Recién cumplidos sus 23 años, Hinata no esperaba que su vida diera un cambio tan drástico, ella había concluido sus estudios unos años atrás, y se encontraba sobresaliendo en su trabajo, cuando día todo cambió…

Doctor –Según los estudios, confirmamos nuestras sospechas, estamos frente a una enfermedad llamada Esclerosis Múltiple— Hinata no tenía idea de a qué se refería el médico, pero sus ojos extrañamente ya se encontraban acuosos, su corazón dolía y no sabía exactamente por qué, el Doctor comenzó a explicarle el rumbo que debía llevar su vida de ahora en adelante, que debía o no debía hacer, como debería cuidarse, y todos los riesgos a los que ahora debía enfrentarse, le preguntó si ella era una persona que se preocupara mucho por las cosas, a lo que Hinata solo pudo contestar agachando un poco su cabeza, ella era de esas personas que todo lo tomaban muy personal, todo le afectaba y lloraba por todo, el médico le dijo que eso era un factor importante, que de alguna manera debía empezar a cambiar un poco, por su bien.

Salió de ahí con su cabeza dando vueltas, en su vida pensó que algo como esto le podría legar a suceder, el miedo no paraba de crecer en su interior, no entendía si quiera como es que esto si quiera existía, el Doctor le dijo tantas cosas, ella no era una persona que se cuidara mucho, y esos mismo la hizo pensar que de alguna manera todo esto era su culpa, y recordó las palabras del Doctor, debes intentar dar un cambio a tu vida.

Su familia fue una parte importante para sobrellevar la situación. Así como sus amigas, aquellas que según la Hyuuga eran la salvación que llegó a su vida en el momento preciso, aquellas que cursando la preparatoria conoció y se volvieron una parte importante en su vida.

Dos años habían pasado desde aquel diagnóstico, dos años de recaídas, de vivir medicada, pero ella vivía su vida intentando ser lo más normal que le fuera posible, pues Hinata odiaba ser una carga, odiaba causar problemas a los demás, lo que ella aun no entendía es que ya no dependía de ella, su enfermedad no era sencilla, y pese a lo que se esforzara podía jugarle en contra. A principio de ese segundo año, tuvo una recaída, sus visión se vio afectada, y sus piernas comenzaron a llenarse de hematomas; su médico le preguntaba si se ponía el medicamento como debía ser, si se ejercitaba, si se alimentaba bien, Hinata sabía que tenía que cuidarse más, su amiga Ino es compañera de universidad y del trabajo le insistía siempre que fuera al gimnasio con ella, pero siempre se negaba, se prometió así misma que ya lo haría mejor.

Cuando se encontró con Ino en el trabajo, su amiga se alegró de sobremanera, --¿Es enserio Hinata? ¿Lo harás? Es genial—Hinata sabía que Ino había esperado tanto escuchar esas palabras, --Si Ino, quiero cuidarme, quiero estar bien, sé que no he sido cuidadosa conmigo misma, pero ya no más— Ino sabía lo que su amiga se esforzaba, y que esta decisión no había sido fácil, --Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, es lo mejor Hinata.—

Hinata estaba dudosa, no tenía ni la menor idea de que llevar para su primer día de entrenamiento, estaba en blanco, así que solo empacó un cambio de ropa y una botella de agua, mañana vería que más podría necesitar.

Al día siguiente cuando finalizó su día de trabajo y se dirigía junto con Ino al gimnasio al que ella asistía, conversaban (mayormente Ino xD) sobre lo que podría hacer ahí, ella le recomendaba a Hinata como ejercitarse, y le decía que su novio Shikamaru podría ayudarla con sus rutinas diarias, Hinata veía la emoción de Ino, y se preguntaba si podría, si no defraudaría a su amiga, no creía ser capaz de aguantar pues ella nunca había sido deportiva, no quería defraudarla.

En cuanto llegaron Ino le indicó que debía hacer, donde estaban las cosas y si tenía alguna duda podía preguntarle a ella o incluso al entrenador que se encontraba siempre ahí; Hinata primero observó, había pocas personas, eso era bueno, una de las razones por las cuales no quería hacer esto era porque no le gustaba que la observaran, no es que ella pensara que sería el centro de atención, pero le daba vergüenza imaginarlo. Comenzó a realizar la rutina que su amiga le había dado, tenía que esforzarse.

Cuando estaba a mitad de su rutina escuchó un grito familiar, --¡Hinata!—se sobresaltó, pues sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, Ino le platicó tiempo atrás que él iba también a ese gimnasio, --H-Hola Naruto--, --Hola Hinata, ¡Wow! Ino me dijo que vendrías, pero no podía creerlo, que bueno, ahora seremos más—Hinata le sonrió y se despidió mientras él se alejaba a hacer sus cosas, si bien aún se ponía un poco nerviosa al verlo, ya no era lo mismo, hace mucho tiempo atrás se hizo a la idea que su enamoramiento por Naruto había sido solo algo de estudiantes, que si bien eran bueno compañeros de universidad, él no la vería como algo más que eso y era inútil y doloroso seguir con eso.

Hinata estaba cansada, solo había hecho la mitad de su rutina y jamás había sentido un dolor igual, ahí se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba, y que necesitaba esto, no podía rendirse, era su vida y tenía que esforzarse. Finalmente pudo terminar, estaba tan cansada, fue en busca de Ino para despedirse, ella estaba descansando, platicaba con alguien al parecer, no sabía si acercarse, pero lo hizo, solo iba a despedirse, --Ino--, --¡Oh Hinata! ¿Qué sucede terminaste?--, --Si ya terminé, creo que ya me voy, estoy muy cansada--, Quien estaba con Ino rió, Hinata hasta ahora recordó que Ino no estaba sola, y vio ligeramente a quien la acompañaba, era un hombre, Hinata no sabría en realidad su edad, se veía joven, pero su actitud no era la de alguien muy joven, Hinata no era de calificar a una persona como guapo o feo, pero sabía que para cualquiera él era guapo, y se notaba que tenía tiempo ejercitándose, tenía un cuerpo perfectamente trabajado, Hinata sabía que eso requería mucho esfuerzo, la voz de Ino la sacó de sus pensamientos, --Es normal Hinata, es tu primer día, ya verás que en cuanto tu cuerpo se acostumbre será más fácil--

Hinata estaba por despedirse pero Ino continuó –Mira aprovechando el momento, él es Sasuke, ves que te había comentado que podrías preguntarle al entrenador, bueno es él—Hinata giró a verlo, no sabía qué hacer, ¿Saludarlo? ¿Hola?, él respondió rápido sus dudas, con un simple movimiento de cabeza, ella lo imitó, --Bueno entonces me voy, nos vemos mañana Ino, gracias--, --Nos vemos Hina, descansa mucho--.

Hinata llegó a su casa verdaderamente agotada, pero se dijo así misma que valía la pena, se dio ánimos, se recostó en su cama y cayó rendida por el cansancio.

Vale la pena Hinata.


	2. La Revelación

CAPITULO 1

La Revelación

Cuando Ino y Hinata se encontraron en el trabajo aprovecharon para ponerse al día, Ino le preguntó cómo había sido su primer día, si le había gustado, si le dolía algo, Hinata no sabía cómo contestar a todo eso, si estaba adolorida, y no sabía si en verdad le había gustado, solo pudo responderle a su amiga que había estado bien.

\--Sabes Hina, ayer pensé que saldrías corriendo, pero no lo hiciste, me sentí muy bien por ti— Hinata se sonrojó, su amiga no estaba del todo equivocada, por poco y lo hace, sonrió Gracias Ino, creo hehe, quiero hacerlo bien, sé que me ayudará— Ino le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, Verás que sí, esto te hará bien en todos los sentidos—

Pasaron 4 meses, en los que Hinata dio todo de sí misma, Ino como lo prometió hizo que Shikamaru la ayudara con todas sus rutinas y ejercicios, se sentía muy bien, como se lo habían dicho el ejercicio, mantenerse activa la ayudarían mucho, además para su sorpresa se sentía mejor consigo misma, su autoestima mejoró y eso era notable, no es que ahora se sintiera una súper modelo, pero para Hinata era un comienzo.

\--Hina, las chicas dijeron que querían reunirse la noche de este Viernes— Ino se veía muy contenta, hace bastante tiempo que no veíamos a nuestras antiguas compañeras de Universidad. Eso sería genial Ino, pueden quedarse en mi casa si gustan— Ino sonrió,

\--Excelente, les diré entonces que el viernes por la noche nos veremos—

El Viernes llegó, cuando Hinata y sus amigas estaban poniéndose al día, una de ellas preguntó, Entonces Hina, ¿Cómo te va? Ino nos dijo que estas yendo con ella al gimnasio— Hinata se sorprendió, una parte de ella se avergonzó un poco, S-sí, ya hace unos meses que voy con ella, era necesario, Eso es genial, quisiera tener tu fuerza de voluntad— Sakura al igual que ella no era una persona muy deportista, a pesar de eso ella era muy bonita, y no tenía un mal cuerpo, TenTen continuó Seguro tiene a los chicos babeando por todos lados— Hinata miró a TenTen incrédula, --N-noo eso es ridículo TenTen todos están ocupados en lo suyo— TenTen puso los ojos en blanco Hina por favor, creía que ya habíamos superado eso, no te menosprecies-- --Hinata Hyuuga no puedo creer lo que escucho, Ino me había dicho que casi eras otra persona, que tenías más confianza en ti— Hinata estaba apenada, podía escuchar un toque de decepción en la voz de Sakura, --No es eso, es que es la verdad, nadie nunca me ha mirado, ni me mirarán, no sé por qué dicen eso—

\--Escucha Hyuuga, tú ya eras hermosa, solo te faltaba un poco de confianza, te lo decimos porque se nota obviamente, eres otra, no digo que seas una Ino o algo así de loca, pero se ve que tienes más confianza que antes— todas rieron con las palabras TenTen, excepto Ino que hizo un pequeño puchero hacia la castaña, --Gracias TenTen, sé que hablas enserio, pero creo que esperas mucho de mí, hace mucho que nadie se fija en mí, y no es que lo espere, pero es difícil que en ese lugar alguien me mire, hay chicas mucho muy lindas, no es que me menosprecie, pero soy realista— Las chicas se miraron, Hinata había bajado 100 puntos la autoestima que había adquirido en menos de 10 minutos, Ino suspiró, --Hinata, no te lo iba a decir, se lo incómoda que te pondrás, pero estas equivocada ¿Sabes?, si tan solo no te tiraras abajo tu misma siempre, te darías cuenta de lo que pasa en tus narices— Hinata no entendía a donde quería llegar Ino con eso.

\--¿Recuerdas Sasuke?--, --¿El entrenador?— Ino asintió, --Él no me hablaba mucho, pero desde que tu llegaste me ha hablado más que en los dos años que fui sin ti— Hinata ladeó su cabeza, seguía sin entender, Ino casi golpea su cabeza, --Me pregunta mucho por ti Hina, de hecho hasta creyó que eras menor que yo, y le sorprendió saber que teníamos la misma edad, cada que se acerca a mí es para decirme o preguntarme algo sobre ti— Hinata estaba sorprendida, casi le dice a Ino que estaba mintiendo, pero sabía que su amiga la ahorcaría, --¿P-por qué?— Sus otras amigas chillaron, --¡Wow! Bien Hina, eso es todo— Ino sonreía y Hinata aún estaba en Shock, --¿Y cómo es el? ¿Es guapo? ¡Muéstranos Ino!— Ino tomó su celular y comenzó a buscar, --Es el, definitivamente es guapo, y a mi parecer es el de mejor cuerpo del lugar-- --Hinaaa es un bombón, tienes que aprovechar— Hinata no lo podía creer, --Están locas, seguro Ino se confundió y lo malinterpretó--, --No te atrevas a decir eso Hyuuga, sabes que no te lo diría si no estuviera segura, definitivamente le interesas--.

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, no lo podía creer aún, no era normal, --Vamos Hina date una oportunidad, es guapo--, --Ok lo que dice Sakura es cierto, pero vamos a lo básico, ¿Qué edad tiene?, ¿Tiene novia? ¿Es serio?, ¿Cómo es el?— Ino suspiró, --No lo conozco tan bien, sé que es mayor que nosotras, que yo sepa no, no tiene novia, pero tiene su fama, podría ser un mujeriego, si, y ya que no lo conozco tanto para decirlo con seguridad, pero no creo que sea serio, pero creo que es una buena oportunidad para que Hina conozca y trate a otras personas, siento que le ayudaría--, --L-lo dices como si fuera muy fácil Ino, no es como que el haya hablado conmigo al menos una vez cuando estoy ahí, quizá si te equivoques--, --Hina por favor, creo que hasta un conejo se daría cuenta de lo tímida que eres, no me lo ha dicho, pero creo que sabe que podrías salir huyendo si se te acerca, ¿No?--, --Puedes intentarlo Hina, nada pierdes—

Hinata no sabía a qué se refería TenTen, ¿Qué debía hacer? Llegar y decirle, oye creo que te gusto salgamos, ni pensarlo, se desmayaría sin siquiera hablarle, mejor ya no pensaría en eso, no le hacía bien.

Al siguiente día de trabajo, Ino le preguntó como estaba, no es que no lo apreciara, pero Hinata prefería no pensar en eso, solo la ponía nerviosa, y no quería eso fuera un motivo para huir de su entrenamiento. —Escucha Hina, tengo que hablar contigo, no sé cómo tomes lo que voy a decirte, es importante— Hinata notó a Ino preocupada, no era normal ver a su amiga así, --Si quieres hablamos en la hora de comida Ino, ¿Todo bien?--, Ino asintió fuertemente, --Si si, no te preocupes, solo necesito que sepas algo, nada más--, Hinata estaba curiosa, pareciera como si Ino estuviera pensándolo mucho.

En la hora de comida.

\--De acuerdo Hina, lo que te voy a decir seguramente te puede asustar, incomodar, hasta hacerte pensar si debes seguir en el gimnasio, pero quiero que lo pienses-- Hinata la miró extrañada, ¿Tan grave era?, --Naruto, es de las personas que más trata con Sasuke, no podría decir que es su amigo, pues Sasuke es raro, no sé si vea a Naruto como un amigo, bueno a lo que voy, Naruto me contó algo, algo que le dijo Sasuke-- Ino suspiró, --Hina, no quiero que lo tomes a mal, yo te conozco, se tu forma de ser, y sé que puede que no veas esto muy normal, pero la mayoría de los hombres son tontos, solo piensan en una sola cosa-- Hinata sintió que Ino divagaba, que le costaba decirlo, lo que era muy raro en su amiga --Lo siento, en realidad no sé cómo decir esto Hina, Naruto es de los últimos en irse del gimnasio, y me dijo que ayer que estaban cerrando, estaba hablando con Sasuke, y cuando salió tu nombre en la conversación, Sasuke le dijo "Ella se me hace muy inocente, seguramente es virgen, yo se lo podría quitar".

Hinata no sabía que pensar, como le dijo Ino, la mayoría de los hombres solo piensan en eso, pero jamás pasó por su mente que ella sería motivo de esos pensamientos, no iba a mentir una parte de ella se sentía bien, por una vez en su vida alguien se fijaba en ella, no de la mejor forma, no como ella hubiera pensado, ahora entendía, lo que Ino le dijo tenía sentido, aunque no precisamente es que ella le gustara a Sasuke, el solo quería algo en específico, que podía hacer, no es como que Sasuke le hablara o intentara algo con ella, en todo este tiempo jamás habían cruzado palabra, que se supone que significaba eso, se supone que cuando te interesa alguien lo buscas ¿No?, estaba confundida.

Al llegar al gimnasio se dijo a sí misma que debía actuar como siempre, su forma de comportarse no tenía por qué cambiar en absoluto; comenzó a hacer la rutina de ese día,

No se iba a engañar, ahora veía de reojo para saber si Sasuke estaba cerca, realmente si se llegaba a cercar por sorpresa, se desmayaría, aunque eso no pasó. Era muy común que algunos aparatos del gimnasio tuvieran pesas que eran puestas por algunos de los chicos que entrenaban ahí, se suponía que debían quitarlas al terminar, pero la mayoría de ellos no lo hacía, así que Hinata como podía las quitaba y las dejaba en el suelo, pues ella no ocupaba tanto peso. Cuando estaba por terminar en ese aparato, Sasuke que se encontraba levantando todo, pasó por su lado y le dijo –Cuanto tiradero—Hinata se asustó, ¿De verdad creía que ella hizo todo eso?, --N-no, no es mío, yo solo lo quité--, --Lo hubieras puesto donde va-- le dijo riéndose --¡Pesan mucho!—Se sorprendió, no era común en ella alzar tanto la voz, pero no le gustaba que la culparan de algo que ella no hizo, Sasuke continuó riendo, --Dime a mí, yo puedo ayudarte para eso estoy--, y continuó con sus cosas.

Hinata estaba confundida, ¿Era ese un intento de acercamiento? Se dijo así misma que no se confundiera, el solo hacía su trabajo, era normal que le dijera eso. No sabía si contarle a Ino, en realidad no era la gran cosa, pero se sentía rara, ellos nunca habían hablado.


	3. Contacto

CAPITULO 2

Contacto

Sinceramente Hinata nunca se imaginó en una situación así, ¿Qué haría si Sasuke se lo dijera directamente?, ¿Qué le diría? Una parte de ella sabía que debía sentirse en cierta parte ofendida, ¿Quién era el para hablar de ella? De su intimidad, pero, en el fondo, su lado humano se sentía deseada, en que otro universo podría pasar algo así, sus amigas siempre se lo decían, su autoestima estaba por los suelos, Hinata podía llegar gasta pensar que un gnomo era más lindo que ella, pero no podía evitarlo, en su vida solo un chico la había notado, y no salió nada bien, por eso para ella no era una prioridad en la vida el tener una pareja sentimental, no es que se negara a ello, pero en su experiencia eso era prácticamente imposible. –Vamos Hinata deja de pensar en eso—se dijo, la verdad ella sabía que no le hacía nada bien preocuparse, no iba a afectar su salud por esto.

Tratando de que todo fuera lo más normal como siempre, la Hyuuga realizó su rutina laboral al igual que casa día, se dijo así misma que no tenía caso estar pensando en cosas que no dependían de ella enteramente, si algo llegara a pasar no solo era cuestión suya.

Cuando llegó al gimnasio Ino le dijo su nueva rutina, ya que casi había pasado medio año, le correspondía subir un poco el nivel de entrenamiento; Hinata anotó en su celular como siempre la nueva rutina y se dispuso a realizarla. En uno de los ejercicios se necesitaba de un aparato especial para realizarlo, la Hyuuga lo buscó entre todos los aparatos que se encontraban ahí, pero al no encontrarlo fue donde Ino, --Ino amm no encuentro el remo, ¿Lo has visto?—Ino la miró pensativa –Mmm no, no lo he visto, puedes preguntarle a Sasuke, él debe saber, a veces cambia las cosas de lugar—Hinata la miró como diciendo ¿Es enserio?

No quería ser una molestia, en realidad era una tontería no querer preguntarle a Sasuke por vergüenza, se dirigió hacia donde él podía estar, cuando lo encontró se acercó a él, --H-hola, disculpa ¿Sabes dónde puede estar el remo? No lo encuentro por ningún lado—Sasuke la miró, Hinata juraría que estaba sonriendo ligeramente, pero mentalmente se obligó a no pensar tonterías, --Se lo llevaron, para mantenimiento, pero hay otro, solo que debes pedirlo en recepción--, --Ah entiendo, entonces lo pediré, muchas gracias—Sasuke no le contestó, siguió levantando los aparatos y discos que estaban en el suelo.

Hinata no podía negarlo, el que simplemente la dejara hablando sola la hizo pensar si realmente podría gustarle, tal vez estaba pidiendo mucho, es verdad que ella no tenía mucha experiencia en las relaciones románticas, pero pensaría que si alguien le interesara querría estar cerca de esa persona, pero Sasuke era raro, o tal vez no lo era, y la rara era ella, por pensar que en verdad podía gustarle, quizá cuando dijo aquello solo bromeaba con Naruto.

Revisando su celular vio que solo le faltaba un ejercicio, se dirigió al aparato donde debía realizarlo y se encontró con lo de siempre, discos de 20kg. Cada uno colocados ahí, los bajó y buscó discos de apenas 5Kg., ella creía que ya tenía dominado ese ejercicio, pero cuando iba por la segunda serie, escucho que la llamaban – ¡Hinata!— volteando a donde la voz provenía vio a Sasuke, se sobresaltó, sentado en su lugar la miraba fijamente, no entendía que pasaba, --Lo haces mal, no levantes la cadera o te lastimarás— señalándola le mostró como, quedó en shock por un momento, -- ¿A-así?—Sasuke asintió, -- No debes levantar--, siguió sus indicaciones y lo miró de nuevo, sonreía.

Terminando se dirigió a tomar sus cosas, pasando por enfrente de Sasuke, se debatía en si debía agradecerle, sabía que su cara estaba roja, podía sentir el calor de su rostro, se decidió, --G-gracias por la ayuda—no le sorprendió que Sasuke solo le respondiera con un movimiento de cabeza. De acuerdo, no debía alucinar, la ayudó, pero ese era su trabajo, no hizo nada fuera de lo normal, así que no debía hacer ideas tontas en su cabeza.

Un día después Hinata se sorprendió así misma pensando ya en querer estar en el gimnasio, su trabajo se estaba volviendo pesado, no es que no le gustara, pero había fechas en que era demasiado estresante, así que pensó que pensar eso no era tan descabellado, era normal querer una distracción.

Ino se acercó, --Hola Hina, un día pesado ¿Eh?—Hinata sonrió, su amiga también tenía un cargo importante en la empresa y sabía lo pesado que se volvía, --De verdad que sí--, --Como has sentido estos días el gimnasio, es un buen escape ¿Verdad?--, --De hecho sí, es una buena distracción-- --Ni que lo digas—Ino la miró pícaramente, --Debes morir por ver a Sasuke al final del día ¿Nooo?—Hinata chilló, --Inooo no digas esas cosas, alguien puede pensar cosas equivocada—Ino soltó una carcajada, --Vamos Hina era una broma, además no es como que ustedes dos tengan una estrecha amistad, con suerte y pasan lado a lado al caminar, pareciera que se evitan--, --La verdad podría morir por poder agarrarte y ponerte justo al lado de el para que se saluden por lo menos, no puedo creer que sea tan difícil--, --N-no es que sea difícil, pero tampoco es como que sea del todo fácil, no nos conocemos Ino, no todos pueden llegar y hablar cómodamente con un desconocido— Ino se quedó pensativa, --Tengo una idea, dices que no se conocen, dame tu celular--, --¿Eh? Para que-- --Solo dámelo Hyuuga— Hinata le entregó su celular, Ino no se sorprendió al comprobar que no tenía contraseña para absolutamente nada, entró a Facebook, ingresó al buscador "Sasuke Uchiha, enviar solicitud", cuando Hinata reaccionó ya tenía su celular en sus manos, --¿Qué hiciste Ino, noo?—se dispuso a cancelar la solicitud pero Ino le arrebató el teléfono, --De ninguna manera, tranquila es solo Facebook, no significa nada extraordinario, además dices que no se conocen, ¿Puede ser un comienzo no?, no te atrevas a cancelar—Hinata sabía que su amiga hablaba enserio, no canceló la solicitud, además nada garantizaba que Sasuke aceptara.

"Sasuke Uchiha ha aceptado tu solicitud de amistad" Hinata miraba su teléfono, no había pasado ni una hora desde que Ino la mandó, y había llegado esa notificación, Hinata no sabía por qué, pero estaba nerviosa, ¿Que debía hacer ahora? Se obligó a tranquilizarse, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Solo era Facebook, no es que Sasuke hubiera aceptado casarse con ella, estaba sobre actuando, "Sasuke Uchiha te está saludando" miró su pantalla, no esperaba eso

\--"Devolver saludo"—

\--Hola ¿Ya no me tienes miedo?—

Hinata no entendía

\--¿Miedo? Yo no te tengo miedo—

\--¿Entonces por qué no me hablabas?--

\--No soy muy sociable, y pues no te conocía, no soy mucho de hacer amigos—

\--Nunca me dijiste si te podía entrenar, creí que me tenías miedo—

\--Ino me ayuda con eso, por eso no pedí entrenador—

\--¿Entonces me dejarás entrenarte ya?—

\--No creo que sea lo mejor, no creo que pueda con un entrenamiento tan fuerte—

\--Descuida sería solo lo necesario--

\--No creo poder—

Sasuke ya no contestó, Hinata se mentiría si dijera que no le importó, pero creyó que sería diferente, todo iba normal. Cuando llegó al gimnasio realmente estaba nerviosa, para ella todo significaba más de lo que debería, pero se esforzó por hacer lo que tenía que hacer, así que se dirigió al aparato que necesitaba, solo que al llegar se dio cuenta la cantidad de discos pesados que tenía y se preguntó si de verdad era necesario exagerar tanto al entrenar, pensó seriamente si podría quitarlos todos, no quería lastimarse, cuando recordó "--Dime a mí, yo puedo ayudarte para eso estoy—" Sasuke le había dicho que podía pedirle ayuda, lo buscó pero no lo veía por ningún lado, vio a Ino a lo lejos entrenando y recordó lo que la rubia había hecho unas horas atrás, con su celular tomo una foto del aparato y la envío

"Ayuda"

Esperó a que respondiera, pero pasando unos 5 minutos sin respuesta se dijo que tal vez estaba ocupado así que se dispuso a bajarlos ella misma. Estaba con el último de ellos cuando

\--¿Qué pasa amor?—

Hinata quedó helada.


	4. RENDICION

No tenía idea porque le contestó así, es decir, ni si quiera eran cercanos, apenas y comenzaban a hablar

\--Creo que te confundes de persona Sasuke—

\--¿Confundirme? Para nada, ¿Por qué lo dices Hinata?—

Al parecer si sabía con quien hablaba

\--¿En realidad me temes Hinata?

\--No es que te tema, ¿Por qué crees eso?—

No contestó, Hinata pensó si esa era su forma de mantener una conversación siempre, francamente gracias a Sasuke aprendió a sentir una emoción poco familiar para ella, la molestia. De alguna manera ella era la que estaba comenzando las conversaciones y el fácilmente las daba por terminadas dejando de contestar, se preguntó si eso quería decir algo, ¿Será que en realidad no le tomaba importancia? Como ni siquiera lo vio en el lugar Hinata decidió que terminaría temprano, francamente la situación si la afectó, mejor se iría a descansar.

Al día siguiente en el trabajo Ino estaba como loca con tantos pendientes que parecía que podría matar a alguien si se atravesaba en su camino, así que decidió no molestarla contándole lo sucedido el día de ayer, ya después lo haría, no es que fuera algo importante.

De camino al gimnasio igual prefirió no contárselo, se dijo que le contaría todo cuando de verdad pasara algo importante. Al cambiarse de ropa comenzó a preocuparse, el nerviosismo se hizo presente, ¿Y si Sasuke le hablaba igual a como le escribió anoche? No, no podía, seguramente si estaba jugando y ella se confundió.

Hinata estaba acostumbrada a que las personas pasaran de ella, pero al parecer algo había cambiado, pues al subir a su área de entrenamiento se encontró de frente a Sasuke, ella siguió caminando al igual que él, algo en ella se hizo pequeño cuando Sasuke siguió su camino sin siquiera notarla, sabía que era una tontería, pero ¿No era normal al menos saludar?

Cuando estaba a mitad de su entrenamiento su teléfono vibró

\--Me encantas—

Hinata estaba como un jitomate, ¿Es que solo jugaba con ella? Discretamente lo buscó por el lugar pero no logró verlo por ningún lago, no sabía qué hacer, una pequeña parte de ella le decía que contestara, que averiguara lo que en verdad quería, podría ser esta una nueva experiencia en su vida, obviamente la Hinata de siempre le decía que no contestara, que no era una buena idea.

Se dijo así misma que se arriesgaría, por dios tenía 25 años y no podía seguir actuando como una niña de 12.

—Enserio creo que te confundes—

_Para nada Hinata, me gustas pero me tienes miedo—_

—Que no te tengo miedo, solo es raro—

—¿Raro por qué? Entonces ¿No te agrado?—

—No es nada de eso, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a que me digan esas cosas—

—_Entiendo_—

Hinata sabía que Sasuke ya no contestaría más que eso a menos que ella siguiera escribiendo, pero no sabía que más decir, estaba pensando cuando...

—Entonces tengo una oportunidad—

—¿Lo dices enserio?—

—Me gustas Hinata—

—Eso es tan raro—

—-¿Raro por qué? ¿Yo no te gusto entonces?—

Hinata hasta ahora cayó en cuenta de esa pregunta, ¿A ella le gustaba Sasuke? No lo conocía, no sabía nada de él, pero desde aquella revelación de Ino no dejaba de pensar en él, quizá sea algo meramente físico, era la primera vez que sentía algo así.

—No es que no me gustes, solo que es raro pues yo soy muy tímida y tu pues eres tú—

—Si he visto cómo eres, eso me gusta más de ti, siempre me gustaste, pero eres muy seria—

Hinata no lo podía creer, entonces todo este tiempo Ino tuvo razón

—¿Qué te parece si te entreno? Para tratarnos más y conocernos—

Se preocupó, hasta ahora no era que llevara un entrenamiento intenso, solo hacía lo necesario para que sus piernas no dolieran, para estar bien de salud.

—No creo que esa sea una buena idea, yo no entreno muy bien que digamos, creo que te desesperaría—

—No seré rudo contigo, iríamos a tu ritmo—

—Bueno, podría intentarlo—

No contestó más.

Hinata suspiró, bien supuso que ese era el final de la conversación, ¿Debía contarle a Ino? No sabía por dónde empezar, seguramente su amiga la mataría por no haberle dicho desde el primer contacto que tuvo con él, ella solo no quería hacerse ilusiones, se dijo que de contárselo a su amiga sería aún más real y le podría llegar a doler de no salir las cosas bien. Hinata no quería ser lastimada, no iba a mentirse, quería intentarlo con Sasuke, pero dado sus antecedentes, aquello que le dijo a Naruto, sabía que no podía hacerse ilusiones, si llegaba a tener algo con Sasuke, probablementeno sería nada serio, ¿Estaba dispuesta a una relación así? Ella no era del tipo de persona que podía tener un "free" con alguien, pero confiaba en que podía hacerlo, si no involucraba sentimientos podría, simplemente debía mentalizarse que era algo pasajero.

Siguió entrenando, cuando se dio cuenta Sasuke estaba frente a ella, --Vamos a entrenar--, --¡¿Q-que?!--, Sasuke comenzó a decirle que hacer, que aparatos usar, que peso utilizar, poco a poco su energía iba disminuyendo, ¿En verdad esto era algo ligero? –Terminamos--, parecía como si alguien hubiera lanzado un balde de agua sobre Hinata de lo empapada que estaba, --¿D-de verdad esto es entrenar a mi ritmo? F-fue muy muy pesado— Sasuke rió, --Ven sentémonos--, sabía que debía hablar con él, no quería arriesgarse con ese entrenamiento, --S-Sasuke, creo que debo decirte algo--

Sasuke llevó a Hinata a su lugar, estaba relativamente apartado de todo el movimiento del gimnasio, Hinata tenía miedo, ella no solía ir por la vida contando a todos sobre su enfermedad, no es que la avergonzara, para nada, pero no quería llevarse una mala experiencia pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría la gente, si cambiaría el trato que le daban, no quería que sintieran lástima de ella. –Aquí podemos hablar--, --Ah s-sí, yo no sé cómo empezar, la verdad es algo muy personal Sasuke, pero es necesario, yo no vine aquí a entrenar para tener un buen físico ni nada por el estilo, mi único interés es mi salud--, --Entiendo, pero ¿Por qué tanta preocupación?--, De acuerdo era ahora o nunca, --Verás cuando te digo que no podría con algo muy pesado no es solo por hablar, me da miedo, sabes, tengo una enfermedad, una enfermedad que me podría dejar paralitica, ya sea de brazos o piernas, sin mencionar otras cosas— se notaba el cambio en Hinata, su rostro se veía decaído, le costaba hablar de ello en voz alta, --¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? --, Hinata solo alzó sus hombros, --Eso ni los doctores lo saben, creo es lo peor de todo, aún no saben la causa de la enfermedad—Suspiró, --Sé que suena poco creíble, ni yo misma lo entiendo aun, mi doctor me explicó qué me podía suceder, pero uno de los principales riesgos es terminar en, en una silla de ruedas--, Sasuke estaba sorprendido pocas veces en su vida algo había provocado esa emoción en él, --Pero te ves bien--, Hinata sonrió un poco, --Esa es una frase que estoy acostumbrada a escuchar--, hasta ahora se atrevió a ver a la cara a Sasuke, se veía incrédulo se le hizo un poco gracioso en él, --Digamos que vivo medicada, yo tengo que aplicarme una inyección casi diario, eso es lo que me mantiene bien--, --No entiendo, si corres peligro con tus piernas y brazos ¿Por qué arriesgarte en el gimnasio?--, --Mi doctor siempre me dijo que tenía que ser más activa, que no me hacía bien llevar una vida sedentaria, digamos que le hice caso al médico hasta que empecé a tener problemas con mis piernas, me dolían mucho y comenzaron a llenarse de hematomas—la cara de Sasuke le dejaba ver que no entendía nada, --Sé que suena raro, pero mi problema no es físico en sí, todo viene de mi cerebro, es neurológico—, --Si no es físico, ¿entonces qué tiene de malo el entrenamiento?--, sabía que sería difícil, no esperaba que Sasuke entendiera todo así de fácil, --Eso es lo frustrante, no es físico pero tampoco puedo confiarme, soy débil, no quiero correr el riesgo de lastimarme yo misma, no si puedo evitarlo—

Justo en ese momento llamaron a Sasuke, Hinata se quedó pensativa, ¿Habrá sido una buena idea?, ya no había marcha atrás, tenía que decírselo, aunque era raro, ni sus amigas lo sabían totalmente.


	5. Plan

La Hyuuga iba de camino a su casa pensando, ¿Es que estaba equivocada y Sasuke si quería algo serio con ella? Eso no, era imposible, ¿Por qué ella? Es decir Sasuke obviamente era el tipo de chico del que se esperaba que su pareja fuera una súper modelo o una artista de televisión, entonces ¿Por qué interesarse en ella? No entendía, ella le estaba dando la oportunidad de conseguir lo que quería sin tener que actuar tanto, no tenía que jugar con ella, que necesidad había.

En su trabajo decidió hablar con Ino, realmente necesitaba la opinión de su amiga. –Cielos Hina, no sé qué decirte—Genial, estaba perdida, --No me malentiendas, quiero decir, es algo complicado, es verdad que Sasuke tiene su fama, y es poco creíble que en verdad pueda llegar a querer algo serio, pero vamos, tú ya estas decidida a correr el riesgo con el ¿No? Simplemente no tomes enserio sus comentarios, tu puedes--, Hinata mantenía su mirada en el piso, en verdad estaba confundida.

Ciertamente a Hinata se le hizo eterno su día de trabajo, pero finalmente iba de camino al gimnasio, aún seguía dudosa sobre la actitud de Sasuke, ¿En verdad sería sincero? Al menos para ella no era posible. Justamente entrando al gimnasio se encontró de frente con él, sorprendentemente por primera vez la saludó, seguramente notó en su cara la sorpresa pues Sasuke siguió su camino con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, --Nos vemos arriba—le dijo.

Estaba muy nerviosa, pues después que Sasuke le dijera aquello, algunas personas que se encontraban también a la entrada los observaban, Hinata casi corre hacia los vestidores. Subiendo a su área de entrenamiento pudo escuchar una risa algo escandalosa, terminaba de subir las escaleras cuando pudo ver a Sasuke, quien hablaba con una pelirroja, quien al parecer era la dueña de aquella risa, no sabía si debía esperar ahí a Sasuke o seguir su camino, pero ella todavía no se decidía cuando la chica se despidió de él, --Nos vemos mañana entonces guapo— Hinata sintió un nudo en su pecho, de acuerdo, era tonto pero para ella, esa clase de comentarios solo las personas muy cercanas los hacían, decidió seguir su camino.

\--Hinata, ¿A dónde crees que vas? Vamos a entrenar--, la Hyuuga se detuvo, --T-te veías ocupado, no quise interrumpir--, Sasuke soltó una carcajada, para Hinata era la primera vez que eso pasaba, lo más cercano a eso eran ligeras sonrisas, --¿Celosa tan pronto Hinata?--, Hinata se sobresaltó, --N-no no estoy celosa, ¡¿Por qué lo estaría?!, t-tu y yo no somos nada--, Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia él, --Claro que si Hinata, eres mi novia—¿En qué momento pasó eso? Hinata estaba roja como un tomate, --No puedo esperar a comerte tomatito—le dijo Sasuke al oído y la soltó, Hinata estaba al borde del desmayo, --Vamos a entrenar sígueme--.

Hinata entrenó verdaderamente de milagro, no superaba lo que Sasuke hizo, era tan vergonzoso, por suerte nadie los estaba viendo, de otra forma Hinata hubiera muerto ahí, --Terminamos por hoy--, Hinata agradeció a los dioses, estaba muy cansada, --Sigo sin entender que parte de esto es un entrenamiento leve--, bebió agua y se sentó junto a Sasuke, aunque fuera extraño cada vez se sentía más cómoda junto a él, --Sasuke, ¿Por qué dijiste que soy tu novia? No recuerdo que me lo hayas pedido ni yo aceptar--, Sasuke empezaba a jugar con un mechón de cabello de la morena, --Porque lo eres, te dije que quería algo contigo--, --P-pero ni siquiera me lo pediste— se podría decir que por primera vez la Hyuuga estaba molesta, Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros, --Creí que se daba por hecho--, Hinata mantenía su boca ligeramente abierta, no entendía a Sasuke, --Por si no lo recuerdas Sasuke, te dije que no era necesario todo esto, entiendo que solo quieras acostarte conmigo--, --Y por si no lo recuerdas Hyuuga, te dije que no solo quiero eso, ¿O es que tú eres quien se muere por acostarse conmigo y por eso insistes?--, Hinata casi le tira un golpe a Sasuke, --N-n-no es eso, solo quiero evitar problemas--, --Entonces, ¿Ya quieres estar conmigo?--, Hinata lo pensó, sinceramente era mejor acabar esto lo más rápido posible, si llegaba a enamorarse de Sasuke de verdad sufriría, al parecer Sasuke leyó sus pensamientos, --Supongo que es mejor si no evitamos el asunto--, Hinata estaba roja, se estaba volviendo tan normal que se pusiera en ese estado que podría llegar a pensar en que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento, --Si quieres este fin de semana podría ser--, el corazón de la Hyuuga se detuvo, ¡Dios! ¿En verdad estaba planeando algo así?, --P-pero ¿Cómo sería?, ¿Dónde?--, --Tranquila, de eso yo me ocupo, podemos vernos aquí y después irnos a algún sitio--, Hinata creyó que tenía todo bajo control, pero ahora que todo se estaba volviendo tan real, comenzó verdaderamente a sentirse muy nerviosa, --E-está bien, supongo--, --Te la vas a pasar muy bien, tranquila--.

Literalmente para Hinata la semana se pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando menos lo pensó ya era Viernes, aunque dijera lo contrario, en verdad se sentía nerviosa, quiso hablar con Ino en el trabajo, pero pensó que sería mejor hablar más en privado de camino al gimnasio. –Ino--, suspiró, --Quiero decirte algo--, Ino manejaba, pero le ponía atención a su amiga, --Te escucho Hina--, --Y-yo… quedé con Sasuke de vernos mañana, p-para "e-eso"--, Ino casi frena el coche, --¡¿Qué?! Estas jugando Hina, ¿Es enserio? ¿Estas segura?--, --Si es enserio, y pues segura no del todo, pero…--, sentía que en cualquier momento podría echarse para atrás, --Hinata tranquila no es algo de lo que avergonzarse, todos somos humanos y sentimos, pero, solo quiero que estés totalmente segura de hacerlo, no quiero por ningún motivo que te sientas obligada por nada ni por nadie me entiendes--, de alguna manera sus ojos picaron, no es que se avergonzara de su decisión, pero tampoco se sentía orgullosa, --Gracias Ino, en realidad solo estoy muy nerviosa, de verdad no sé qué voy a hacer--, Ino rió un poco, --Tranquila Hina es obvio, nadie nace sabiéndolo, solo déjate llevar, pero por ningún motivo hagas algo con lo que no te sientas cómoda, absolutamente nada, de ninguna manera estas obligada--, --Gracias Ino, muchas gracias--, --No hay de que Hina, y si necesitas algo dime, si no te sientes segura dime, si te arrepientes dime, yo iré por ti a cualquier sitio ¿Entendido?--, Hinata quiso abrazar a su amiga pero no le era posible, solo se recargó en su hombro.

Su día de entrenamiento se quedó en el olvido, Sasuke al parecer la estaba esperando en la entrada del gimnasio y la detuvo justo al querer pasar, --Hoy no entrenarás--, parecía una orden, --¿Por qué?--, Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la llevó con él, --Debemos hablar ¿No crees?--.

\--Entonces llegarás aquí mañana y yo saldré temprano, de aquí nos iremos--, Hinata sentía la sensación de que Sasuke se lo estaba tomando muy enserio, al parecer si era lo que quería, --Está bien yo vendré aquí--, --¿Estás nerviosa? Aun puedes cambiar de parecer--, Hinata se sorprendió, es decir, era obvio que debía lucir nerviosa pero, que Sasuke le dijera que podía cambiar de opinión no lo esperaba, --No, está todo bien así--.

Aunque no entrenó, se fue del gimnasio a la misma hora de siempre, en realidad platicó mucho con Sasuke, algo muy raro tomando en cuenta que ambos eran de pocas palabras, pero él le dijo que era mejor hablar, que quería saber más sobre ella y las cosas que quería hacer el día de mañana, obviamente Hinata no llevaba una lista de cosas por hacer, con lo que Sasuke no se sorprendió, --No esperaba que me dijeras algo, descuida, yo te enseñaré muchas cosas, te haré sentir bien--.

Definitivamente Hinata estaba por tomar una decisión muy importante en su vida.


	6. Encuentro

El Sábado Hinata se despertó verdaderamente temprano, aunque lo intentó no logró seguir durmiendo, de alguna manera estaba ansiosa, claro también se sentía nerviosa, la verdad una parte de ella estaba emocionada, en ese momento la Hyuuga era un mar de emociones; Cualquiera pensaría que sus amigas la estarían llamando, pero únicamente recibió un mensaje de Ino, "Recuerda que si necesitas algo me puedes llamar Hina, cualquier cosa no lo dudes", Hinata sonrió, enserio no sabía que haría sin su amiga.

Justo antes de llegar al gimnasio recibió una llamada de Sasuke, --¿B-bueno?--, --Hyuuga, ¿Nerviosa? Yo ya no aguanto, muero por estar contigo--, Hinata murió de vergüenza, su cara se sentía caliente, y trataba de ocultarse de las personas que pasaban a su lado, --Y-yo yo, ah un poco--, Sasuke rió, --Te veo afuera ok, pasaré en el carro--, oh Dios, estaba a punto de iniciar todo, --De acuerdo t-te espero--.

Justamente pensaba en la posibilidad de que todo fuera una broma, que Sasuke la dejaría ahí esperando y que resultara que solo se estaban burlando de ella, pero el sonido de un claxon la sacó de sus pensamientos, al voltear pudo ver un coche color Arena, con vidrios polarizados, no parecía el estilo de Sasuke, otra cosa que la sorprendía de él, subió. –H-hola, buenas tardes--, de nuevo rió, --Tranquila Hinata, si no quieres esto solo dilo--, Hinata se sorprendió, --¿Eh? ¿Qué?, y-yo no dije nada, ¿Por qué me dices eso?--, Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros, --Te veo muy nerviosa, solo digo--, --¿Creo que es normal no crees? D-digo no vamos al parque--, --De acuerdo de acuerdo, entiendo tu punto--, Hinata apenas notó la dirección que tomaba Sasuke, en realidad no es que conociera toda la ciudad de pies a cabeza, pero se podía dar cuenta que estaban saliendo de ella, --¿A dónde vamos?--, Sasuke puso su mano libre en la pierna deHinata, --Decidí ir a un Hotel fuera de la ciudad, creí que sería incómodo para ti ir a algún lugar muy concurrido--, la morena no sabía cómo sentirse, si aliviada o más nerviosa.

Llegaron al lugar, Hinata no se iba a mentir, era bonito, podría llegar a verse como una pequeña cabaña, tenía su propia cochera, al entrar eran recibidos por una pequeña recepción, donde se encontraba una pequeña mesita ratonera y un sillón para aproximadamente 3 personas, continuando por la izquierda subiendo dos pequeños escalones se encontraba una cama amplia posiblemente King Size, con un espejo como cabecera, de frente a la cama una televisión y dos sillas, al fondo se podía ver dos puertas, supuso que era el baño y quizá un área para ducharse, hasta ahora notó que Sasuke llevaba una maleta, --Relájate, vamos a ponernos cómodos, traje bebidas--, Hinata veía a Sasuke sacar de su maleta una bolsa donde al parecer llevaba bebidas alcohólicas, --Ah, yo yo no bebo, creo que paso--, Sasuke recorrió la habitación, iba encendiendo luces y apagándolas de nueva cuenta, --No son muy fuertes no te preocupes, además no es que te vayas a embriagar, descuida solo traje una para cada uno--, Hinata tomo la suya, se sentaron en el sillón, definitivamente estaba nerviosa, para su suerte Sasuke no dejó encendidas las luces, aunque podría jurar que su cara iluminaba la habitación, --¿Tienes miedo?--, Oh Dios ¿Podía leer la mente?, --U-un poco si--, los dos bebían, Sasuke intentaba tomar un tema de conversación, pero Hinata estaba en blanco, incluso estaba por terminar su bebida del nervio, --Bien-- Hinata se sorprendió, Sasuke dejó su bebida en la mesita y se acercó a ella, tomándola del rosto comenzó a besarla, Hinata se dio cuenta que en realidad ni siquiera se habían besado antes, y que de alguna manera lo necesitaba.

Sasuke la besaba tranquilamente, Hinata creyó que quizá Sasuke sería un poco agresivo pero en verdad la morena deseaba que ese momento no terminara, pues el moreno estaba siendo hasta cierto punto cuidadoso con ella, comenzó a tocar su pecho, lentamente acariciando en pequeños círculos sus senos, Hinata poco a poco se iba sintiendo más tranquila, sintió su cuerpo más caliente, pero ya no de nervios, era una sensación extraña para ella, aun siendo sobre la ropa se sentía realmente bien, aun no creía que pudiera ser así de bueno cuando Sasuke regresó a su boca, pero continuaba acariciando sus senos, poco a poco sintió como iba subiendo su blusa, quiso cubrir su pecho pero Sasuke actuó primero al tocar por sobre su sostén, Hinata paró enseguida, la mano de Sasuke se sentía fría pero realmente agradable, acariciaba por sobre el borde de su sostén, tocando levemente su piel, Hinata gimió, se avergonzó, pero Sasuke subió un poco el sostén dejando al descubierto su pezón y lo cubrió con su boca, Hinata perdió todo intento de replicar pues Sasuke succionaba de su pezón dando ligeras mordidas incluso a su seno, Hinata cerró los ojos, verdaderamente estaba sintiéndose bien, --Ven--, poniéndose de pie Sasuke desabotonó el pequeño short que llevaba la morena, bajándolo tortuosamente lento para la Hyuuga, mirándose a los ojos Sasuke volvió al sillón dejando a la Hyuuga sentada sobre sus piernas, Hinata pudo notar una presión extraña en su intimidad, desabotonando su sostén dejó al descubierto sus senos, para Hinata nada en ella era precisamente femenino o bonito, para Sasuke la vista que tenía en ese momento era maravillosa, con sus manos comenzó a apretar los pechos de la morena, lentamente con la punta de sus pulgares daba pequeños masajes circulares en sus pezones, Hinata sentía que una corriente eléctrica la recorría.

Hinata por reflejo de lo que estaba sintiendo rodeó el cuello del moreno con sus brazos, creyó que podía caer en cualquier momento de no sostenerse de algo, Sasuke aprovecho el movimiento para cubrir más los senos de la morocha pues por la posición estos quedaban prácticamente en su rostro, Sasuke se quitó su playera, Hinata no podía creer que ella estaba con ese hombre, Sasuke tenía un cuerpo realmente trabajado, su pecho y brazos estaban perfectamente definidos, sintió la necesidad de tocarlo, Sasuke gruñó, Hinata se sintió empoderada, en verdad podía provocar eso en alguien, Sasuke de un movimiento nada torpe se quitó sus pantalones, la Hyuuga hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que la presión que sentía era por la erección que ahora ya era aun mayor del moreno, eso solo incrementó el calor en su cuerpo, Sasuke al sentir el cuerpo ligeramente más descubierto de Hinata gruñó, deslizando sus pantaletas por las piernas de la morena y retirando su propia ropa interior Sasuke dejó aún más en contacto sus sexos, Hinata estaba realmente mojada, eso casi lo hizo mandar todo al carajo y tomarla en ese preciso momento, continuó mordiendo sus senos, acariciando su trasero que en verdad era tan suave, poco a poco tomo su miembro para introducirlo en la vagina de la Hyuuga, --A-ah duele--, Sasuke lo sabía, no pensaba tomarla por completo, mordió su pezón, Hinata olvidó aquel dolor por uno más placentero.

El moreno se levantó con la Hyuuga en brazos, mientras la besaba caminaba hacia la cama con ella en brazos, recostándola continuó rozando su miembro a su húmeda vagina, realmente se sentía tan apretada, besando su vientre acariciaba su cadera, subió a sus pechos, lamió esos pezones que ya se encontraban totalmente duros, mientras la besaba, con sus piernas abrió las de la morena, lentamente fue entrando en ella, Hinata se puso rígida, pero Sasuke no se movió, --Sasuke, d-duele--, --Lo se hermosa, pero pasará--, besándola acarició sus senos, realmente se volvieron su debilidad, mientras iba dando pequeñas embestidas, Hinata gemía y apretaba los hombros de Sasuke, en verdad se sentía bien, podía notar a Sasuke tan concentrado entrando y saliendo de ella, rosando lentamente su pene en su vagina, jamás creyó que se sintiera así, es decir notaba todo como en una película en cámara lenta, Sasuke la llenaba por completo, --S-sasuke mmm--, El moreno tomó eso como un permiso para moverse más, realmente no aguantaba necesitaba tomarla tan fuertemente, la deseaba, --Mierda, me encantas Hinata--, para Hinata eso fue lo más erógeno que pudo recibir, el que Sasuke le dijera aquello en ese momento casi la hizo llorar, en verdad se sentía deseada, pero eso precisamente fue más fuerte aun, Hinata podía sentir como sus sexos chocaban, escuchaba el sonido acuoso de ellos uniéndose, Sasuke se detuvo, la Hyuuga abrió sus ojos por la repentina perdida de placer, --Ven hermosa--, el moreno le indicó a la Hyuuga una posición, colocándola boca abajo a la orilla de la cama, le dijo que se apoyara en sus brazos.

Hinata podía verse en el espejo, Oh Dios hasta ahora se dio cuenta que el sudor corría por su frente, Sasuke con una mano en las caderas y otra en el hombro de la Hyuuga, comenzó a embestirla por detrás, notó como cerraba los ojos, se ruborizó, en verdad quería besarlo, tocarlo, mientras el moreno aumentó la velocidad, ahora fue turno de ella en cerrar sus ojos, apretaba las sábanas de la cama por el placer, quería incluso gritar pero se contenía, solo dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos que para Sasuke eran suficientes, su erección palpitaba cada vez que la escuchaba, con ambas manos tomó sus caderas, las embestidas fueron cada vez más fuertes, empezaba a sentir como Hinata lo apretaba cada vez más y más, --A-aah Sasuke--, Hinata llegó al orgasmo, sus brazos no pudieron sostenerla más, se dejó caer en la cama, pero Sasuke la sostuvo recostándose con ella.

Pasando unos 10 minutos en los que Sasuke la acariciaba y Hinata lo miraba sin habla, el moreno rompió el silencio, --¿Todo bien?, estás muy pensativa--, en verdad Hinata pensó que podía leerle el pensamiento, su mente divagaba preocupada, ¿Qué pasaría ahora? No era una experta en el tema pero estaba segura que Sasuke no había terminado, ¿Eso quería decir algo? Es que ¿No le había gustado? No sabía que decir, --S-solo estoy en shock supongo--, --¿Por? ¿No te gustó?--, --No no, no es eso, ah quiero decir ¿En el buen sentido?— ¿Qué tan rápido era que su cara se encendiera de la vergüenza?, en verdad le había gustado, Sasuke rió, --Vaya, menos mal, pues a mí me encantó, estabas tan cerrada, prácticamente succionaste mi pene--, Hinata dio un grito, --¡Sasuke! No digas esas cosas por favor-- Sasuke tiró una carcajada, --Tranquila preciosa solo es algo que no podía dejar pasar, es normal en las parejas hablar de esto-- Las parejas, Hinata lo miró con sus ojos como platos, ¿Por qué lo dijo así?, --¿Enserio te gustó?--, Sasuke la miró –Así es, quiero estar dentro de ti todo el día si es posible--, --A-ah entonces, entonces ¿Por qué?...—Hinata no terminó la pregunta no sabía cómo hacerlo, --¿Por qué?--, --E-es que tú, tu no, ah no terminaste--, quería hundir su cabeza en la tierra de la vergüenza, Sasuke la besó, --Descuida preciosa, eso no quiere decir nada, simplemente aun no era momento, si tu aun quieres seguir te lo mostraré—

Esa era una oferta tentadora.

Nota

Si haz llegado hasta aquí Gracias, esta historia es una forma de desahogo, una disculpa por mis errores una vez que lo publico algún capítulo de alguna manera se hacen presentes u.u ajajaja según yo lo revisé. Enserio este capitulo fue lo mas difícil, entiendo ahora lo que sufre un verdadero escritor, y en el caso del lemon, uff son 100 veces más difíciles, una disculpa si llegué a escribir incoherencias es muy difícil describir y detallar las cosas.

Nuchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer.


	7. Enamorada

Con sus piernas sobre los hombros del moreno Hinata llegó de nueva cuenta al orgasmo, aun dolía, pero era algo que quedaba en segundo plano con él embistiéndola de aquella manera, Hinata lo veía, la penetró un par de veces más y salió de ella, sonrojada Hinata observaba como Sasuke con su mano tomaba su pene y comenzaba a jalarlo repetidas veces, el moreno gruñó y sintió tibieza en su vientre, Sasuke se recostó con ella en la cama.

Lo notó verdaderamente tranquilo, llegó a pensar que estaba durmiendo, pero Sasuke la sobresaltó al abrir sus ojos y verla directamente, --¿Lo ves? Me encantas, si de mí dependiera no saldrías de este cuarto nunca--, Su voz era como un susurro, parecía soñoliento, --Ven acuéstate sobre mí--, Sasuke estaba recostado boca abajo en la cama, le indico a Hinata que se recostara sobre su espalda, --Ah n-no no Sasuke peso mucho, t-te te puedo lastimar--, --Tonterías--, así Hinata quedó recostada sobre el moreno, para ella esa era una posición muy íntima, demasiado cercana.

Quince minutos más tarde se arreglaban, Hinata había tomado una ducha, y se enterneció cuando al salir notó su ropa sobre la cama, ella no se había molestado aun en buscarla cuando decidió darse un baño, y le sorprendió que Sasuke se tomara esa molestia, --Nos vamos, ¿No olvidas algo? --, --Creo que no, todo está bien--, partieron; en el coche iban en silencio, Hinata se sentía bien, no era un silencio incómodo, pero a pesar de no ser de muchas palabras, Hinata sentía la necesidad de querer hablar con Sasuke, de lo que fuera, pero no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, ¿Y si a él no le interesaba hablar con ella?, --¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te gustó esto?--, --En realidad s-sí, me sentí bien--, --¿Hubo algo que no te gustara? ¿Algo que te hiciera sentir incómoda?--, --Creo que no, no que yo recuerde--, --Eso es bueno, quiero hacerlo más contigo, quiero que me digas que quieres hacer, que quieres que te haga, todo--, ¿Eh? De que hablaba, --A-ah, ¿Cómo? Así como pasó todo me gustó, no sé qué más podría decirte--, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, --Por Dios Hinata eres tan inocente, de acuerdo solo nos dejaremos llevar--. El resto del camino hablaron de trivialidades, para Hinata hablar con él era ya muy natural.

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke la llevó hasta su casa, una parte de ella se preguntó si había sido buena idea mostrarle en donde vivía, pero ya había pasado, así que no había marcha atrás. Por la tarde Ino la llamó, la rubia le preguntó si estaba bien, si se encontraba tranquila, --Gracias Ino, estoy bien, en realidad Sasuke fue muy atento conmigo, te confieso que creí que sería más mmm digamos agresivo, pero fue muy cuidadoso--, --Me alegra escucharte bien Hina, eso es muy bueno, a él le correspondía ser paciente, menos mal-- Su amiga le dijo que se verían en la oficina, que si quería hablar de algo que contara con ella.

Sinceramente la Hyuuga se sentía normal, llegó a pensar que algo en ella cambiaría pero a su parecer todo seguí igual, ahora solo pensaba que es lo que iba a pasar, ¿Sasuke la ignoraría? Ahora que había conseguido lo que buscaba supuso que las cosas volverían a tomar un rumbo normal, no iba a preocuparse por eso, si algo así pasaba, pues era lo que esperaba, ella no iba a buscarlo, sentía que como en las películas el chico rudo esperaba que la chica tonta lo buscara y rogara por su atención, ella no quería caer en eso, se dijo que pensara que todo había pasado como ella lo imaginabaen un principio, nada serio, nada de romanticismo ni ser pareja, todo normal.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, contestó, --¿B-bueno?--, --¿No me extrañas aún?, yo estoy tentado a regresar y llevarte de nuevo al hotel--, la llamó, no se esperaba otra llamada de él --Vaya que romántico— Sasuke rió, --Créeme que en verdad lo es--, Hinata supo de que hablaba, no es que hubieran hablado de eso, pero ella se podía dar cuenta del carácter de Sasuke, él no era del tipo romántico empedernido llevando rosas, chocolates o siendo totalmente cursi, ella lo veía más como el tipo rudo que era "romántico" a su modo, un modo más pervertido que cursi, --Pervertido--, su voz sonaba como un puchero, --Así es preciosa, tú eres la culpable--, Hinata estaba boquiabierta, en verdad era directo, --¿D-debo sentirme alagada?, Sasuke le respondió con una leve risa, --Creí, creí que ya no me hablarías--, --¿Por qué haría eso?, no piensas cosas extrañas, y si lo haces dímelo y yo te aclararé tus dudas--, --¿De verdad? Bueno yo pensé, como ya hicimos lo que buscabas, supuse que era todo--, --En verdad sigues pensando en eso, ya te dije, no solo buscaba eso, creo que aún no te queda claro--, --Es extraño Sasuke, lo siento, no puedo evitar dudar, es mi modo de defensa supongo--, --Sigues queriendo ser muy fría, pero yo sé que seguro estas enamorada de mí--, Hinata no pudo replicar, sus ojos sintió que su corazón se detuvo, ¿Enamorada? Ni hablar, --¿Ves? Tomaré ese silencio como un sí--, --N-ni ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita--, su voz era un susurro, ese había sido más un pensamiento que salió sin querer que una respuesta, --No hemos tenido tiempo, ¿Recueras? Alguien se moría por apresurar las cosas e ir al punto--, --Ah eso ¡Eso no fue así!—en realidad si lo había sido, solo que Hinata pensaba que de esa manera se evitaría problemas, --¿Ya le contaste a tu amiga?--, ¿Eh? Ese fue un cambio de tema muy rápido, --Ah, algo así--, --¿Algo así? ¿Qué te dijo, le contaste todo?--, --No, claro que no, en realidad no le dije mucho, solo que estoy bien--, ¿Qué quería que le contara? ¿Acaso debía ir por la vida diciendo lo que hizo?, --Creí que le contarías, se ven cercanas--, --Lo somos, pero eso es algo muy privado creo--, --Entiendo, bueno supongo que nos veremos en el gimnasio, te dejo hacer tus cosas--, --Oh, si está bien, entonces nos vemos--, al colgar Hinata sintió una presión en su pecho, pero no era dolorosa, se sentía extraño, no se estaba enamorando, ¿O sí?

Llegada la noche Hinata daba vueltas en su cama, no podía dejar de pensar, enserio deseaba que alguna fuerza sobre natural le diera una señal, ella en verdad tenía miedo, su corazón quería creer que Sasuke era sincero, pero su razón le insistía en que no cayera, le daba una y mil razones para que no se alejara de su postura de "cero romance", él no era hombre de una sola mujer, ¿Qué lo detendría de buscar a más mujeres mientras estaba con ella de "novio"?, recordó a aquella pelirroja, su corazón le decía que no había sido nada, quizá una simple amiga, su cerebro le decía una amiga muy muy cercana al parecer, no sabía que pensar, ningún consejo la ayudaría, aunque ella insistiera en ser fría, en no enamorarse, Sasuke no ayudaba, diciéndole ese tipo de cosas, tratándola como lo hacía, de seguir así estaría perdida, no es que prefiriera que Sasuke fuera grosero con ella, no, pero por que querer enamorarla así, tenía mucho miedo.

El Lunes de camino al gimnasio ella iba muy nerviosa, su mente no dejaba de decirle que no fuera, que quizá sería una buena idea desaparecer dejar de ir al gimnasio, pero no quería eso, en verdad le estaba haciendo bien a su salud, sus piernas ya no dolían, pero por otra parte estaba preocupada, si bien físicamente estaba mejor, emocionalmente no tanto, odiaba esto, odiaba no ser una persona normal que pudiera tener emociones fuertes sin tener que pensar en su salud, amar, llorar, odiar, preocuparse por otras cosas que no fuera lo que podría pasar con su enfermedad, --Estas muy pensativa--, --Solo, tengo miedo--, --¿Por qué tienes miedo?--, --Es que, sé que es infantil pero me da miedo que pase como en las películas, que llegue y todo mundo sepa lo que sucedió, que todos me vean diferente, que se burlen de mi porque todo era una broma de Sasuke—Hinata respiro hondo, --Hina, si eso pasa, tendrás tu respuesta, sé que sería doloroso, pero por lo menos sabrás que no era serio, y ¿Sabes? Gimnasios hay muchos, puedes ir a otro y así no afectas tu salud, solo recuerda que tu vales mucho, y si Sasuke no te valora, el que no valía la pena era el--, --Gracias Ino, yo intentaré ser fuerte, y pase lo que pase no me humillaré por él--.

Subió al área de entrenamiento Sasuke no estaba, dejó sus cosas y se dispuso a entrenar, apenas iba por el segundo ejercicio cuando la pelirroja de la vez anterior gritó, --¡¿Dónde andabas guapo?! Te estaba esperando, ya casi acabo, ¿Qué más hago?--, poco a poco fue bajando su tono de voz, pues a quien se dirigía se iba acercando a ella, era Sasuke, Hinata apartó su mirada, por alguna razón no los quería ver hablando, un grito la detuvo, --¡Hinata! Vamos a entrenar amor--, Hinata se quedó helada, pero extrañamente su rostro ardía, ¿Por qué la llamaba así?, y gritando, oh Dios iba a morir, --¿Qué sucede, no me escuchaste?--, --A-ah ¿Qué si no escuché? c-creo que todo el gimnasio te escuchó Sasuke--, el rió, --¿Y eso es malo? Si por mi fuera te como a besos aquí--, --T-tienes un problema--, --Claro, mi problema eres tu preciosa--, se acercó a su oído, --Te lo he dicho, si por mi fuera no saldríamos del hotel--, Hinata hiperventilaba, Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia unos aparatos desocupados.

Hinata se preguntaba que tramaba Sasuke, claramente seguía en su etapa de conquistador, ese día solo entrenó un poco más, pero quedó en el olvido pues Sasuke estaba ahí con ella y de lo nerviosa que estaba no pudo continuar, en lugar de eso se quedaron platicando hasta que la Hyuuga se tuvo que ir. Hinata estaba por llegar a su casa cuando recibió una llamada del moreno, ella no se esperaba que hablar con él ya fuera tan necesario y normal, para ella era especial, pues no necesitaban hablar de temas con verdadera importancia, ella podría estarle hablando de gatitos y Sasuke le ponía atención, o al contrario Sasuke podía hablarle de gorras o zapatos deportivos y a ella le parecía gracioso como se apasionaba por eso, pero jamás se imaginó que una de esas llamadas sin sentido la hiciera darse cuenta de algo tan importante, --¿Y cenarás?--, --P-pues no tengo mucha hambre pero creo que igual cenaré algo ligero--, --¿Sabes cocinar?--, --Pues sí, no soy una Chef profesional verdad, pero al menos lo necesario lo sé hacer--, --Bien, sí que serías una buena esposa--, ¿Eso de dónde salió? Vaya, si bien a Hinata le gustaba realizar las tareas del hogar en especial tratándose de la cocina, no le agradaba el hecho de que la vieran como una "sirvienta", a ella le gustaba pensar que un matrimonio era de dos, que ambos lados podían y debían ayudar en el hogar, decidió ver como pensaba él, --P-pues no sé, yo yo no sé hacer de todo no sé si sería una buena esposa como dices--, --¿Pero sabes lo necesario supongo--, --Ah s-si pero soy muy torpe quizá podría estropear algo—Mentira, si de algo se podía enorgullecer Hinata era de lo buena que era cocinando, --Pues da igual, tú lo dijiste no eres profesional, al menos en mi caso no ocupo una sirvienta, por mi eres perfecta ya--, leyó su mente, Sasuke podía leer mentes no había duda, estaba impactada, tanto que no controló las palabras que salieron de su boca

\--Creo, creo que te amo.


	8. ILUSIONADA

——LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO——

Su corazón se hizo pequeño, quiso regresar el tiempo, tuvo miedo, pues nunca había dicho tales palabras, ni siquiera por Naruto, para ella amar era algo más allá, algo que solo consu familia podría decir que lo hacía, sus ojos picaron, más al escuchar a Sasuke contestarle, —Yo también te amo preciosa—, eso era tan raro, se sentía una niña de secundaria, ¿Tan rápido se enamoraron?, —A-ah ¿E-enserio?—, —¿Y tú? Quiero decir, de mi parte no hay ninguna duda, pero ¿Tú lo estás?—, —Yo, yo no puedo creerlo, no me malentiendas, es solo que sabes que prácticamente no tengo autoestima, para mí todo esto es completamente irreal, aun me pregunto ¿Por qué yo?—, —Y eso precisamente me encanta de ti, tú dices eso pero no sabes cómo te ven los demás, algunos del gimnasio me llegaron a decir, "Estas loco, ¿Cómo crees que esa niña te hará caso? Ella se ve muy buena para ti" y más cosas, incluso Naruto me llegó a decir que no creía que tú te fijarías en mí—, estaba sorprendida, —¿Por qué dirían eso? No es que me conocieran, creo—, Sasuke se alzó de hombros, —No te conocen, pero se ve, tú te ves muy inocente, y pues con mi mala fama llegaban a esa conclusión—, se decidió a preguntar, siempre quiso hacerlo pero le daba vergüenza, —¿P-por qué tienes mala fama? Ah,si se puede saber claro—, —Creo que de eso debemos hablar en persona—, Hinata no esperaba eso, supuso que era importante —Nos vemos mañana entonces—, —E-está bien—, —Te amo—, colgó, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Todo pasaba tan rápido e inesperadamente.

Hinata daba vueltas en su cama, ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Es que todo este tiempo estuvo equivocada? Ya estaba cansada, jamás lo sabría al parecer, y estarse preocupando así no le hacía bien, ¿Y si se dejaba llevar?, es decir si bien podía sufrir si no salía bien, por un momento podría ser feliz con Sasuke, y decidió correr el riesgo, ¿Quién no había sufrido por amor?, no sería ni la primera ni la última, se dijo que sería mejorsufrir a perder a alguien a quien pudo amar, esperaba poder confiar en él.

—Hina es tu decisión, como dices no serias la primera en caso de que te rompan el corazón, si en el peor de los escenarios sucede, pues es una experiencia, una dolorosa, pero una necesaria—, Hablaba con su amiga necesitaba un consejo —Tengo miedo Ino, de todo en realidad, sabes lo que más me da miedo es que el en algún punto él pierda el interés en mí, o que resulte que se dé cuenta que en verdad no le gustaba y me deje así sin más—, —Sabes Hinata si eso sucediera sería algo normal, para mucha gente sería una buena forma de terminar las cosas, es decir, hay situaciones peores, de engaño, de traiciones, cosas que te duelen hasta el alma, el caso que mencionas sería una ruptura sana supongo—, Ino tenía razón, había cosas peores, solo esperaba que algo así no sucediera, —Tienes razón Ino, creo que estoy siendo un poco infantil, a veces se tienen que correr ciertos riesgos ¿Verdad?—, —Lamentablemente si Hina, no todo es color de rosa, pero tranquila, sé que lo que más te preocupa es tu salud, pero todo estará bien, eres fuerte—

Ese día el gimnasio estaba muerto, solo habían 3 personas entrenando incluidas Ino y ella, —¿Cómo vas?—, esa voz tan conocida a su espalda la sobresaltó, —Ah, bien supongo, ya casi termino—, —Bien, te espero en mi lugar—, Hinata lo vio caminar en esa dirección, lo notó un poco serio, más de lo normal, ¿Todo estaba bien?

Terminó su rutina lo más normal que pudo, no podía mentir Sasuke sembró cierta duda en ella, cuando llegó él estaba recostado en una banca en el lugar, tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero en cuando llegó los abrió para mirarla, —Ah, creí que estabas dormido—, —¿Te asusté? ¿Querías observarme?— con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro hizo que la Hyuuga se sonrojara, —N-noo solo no sabía si hablarte, te veías tranquilo—, —Tenemos una charla pendiente ¿Cierto?—, —S-supongo—, —Me preguntaste algo anoche, algo que no es fácil responder, pues corro el riesgo que decidas irte de mí, no es que haya matado a alguien, pero no es algo agradable—, Hinata sentía un hueco en el estómago, —Empecemos por lo más evidente, sí, he salido con cientos de chicas, de diferentes edades, diferentes ciudades, pero fue en una época diferente, quiero decir, en aquellos años me acostaba con la que fuera, pero fue básicamente porque me gustaba el sexo y no quería o buscaba nada serio, nada ni nadie me importaba, incluso con algunas casadas lo hice, digo no es que ahora no me guste el sexo, joder me fascina, pero contigo es distinto, jodidamente distinto, nunca había estado con alguien como tú, quiero decir, tu vagina es tan estrecha, te conocí y fuiste mía virgen, eres totalmente pura para mí y francamente no deseo hacerte daño, creo que no lo mereces—, Hinata veía a Sasuke boquiabierta, eso era mucha información, —No, no sé qué decir—, —Lo principal ¿No crees?, ¿Seguirás conmigo a pesar de esto?—, Hinata tenía miedo, pero no de Sasuke, de ella misma, estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que Sasuke aún no terminaba de hablar cuando ella había pensado que todo eso no importaba, —¿E-enserio no estarías con nadie más?, ¿Verdaderamente no me engañarías?, sabes soy realista, y me da miedo lo fácil que podría ser para ti tener a alguien más, alguien mucho más bonita, con un gran físico y mucho mejor que yo, pero igual seguir jugando al novio conmigo, eso sería doloroso—, —No pasará, básicamente porque para mí no hay nadie mejor que tú, lo del físico, Hinata para mi eres perfecta, sé que hay mujeres con cuerpos esculturales, pero eso ya no llama mi atención, eso es algo muy básico— ¡Oh Dios! tenía tantas dudas, —¿Cómo puedo confiar en eso?, es decir ¿Quién puede asegurarlo?, t-tengo miedo Sasuke, pero no precisamente de ti ¿Sabes?, yo, yo tengo miedo de mi misma, de llegar a enamorarme tanto que duela, pues sé que puede suceder—, —¿No quieres enamorarte de mí Hinata?—

Hinata lo miró a los ojos, —Creo que ya es muy tarde para decir que no Sasuke, te quiero, y si eso es ahora no quiero imaginarme más adelante—, —¿Me quieres a pesar de lo que te acabo de decir?—, Hinata suspiró, —Si, te quiero ahora, no hace años que hiciste todo eso, pero mi problema es el seguir pensando que puedes continuar haciéndolo—, —No tienes que preocuparte de eso, ¿Crees que perdería a alguien como tú, solo por acostarme con cualquiera?, Estoy harto de mujeres así, no hemos hablado de eso, pero para mi edad estar con cualquiera ya no es necesario, no es que sea viejo, pero tengo ya 32 años, no soy un niño—, Hinata estaba sorprendida, era verdad nunca le había preguntado eso, ¿Cómo había ignorado algo tan básico?, —N-no sabía que tenías 32 años—, —Y en realidad no planeaba decírtelo sino hasta que me lo preguntaras, pero ve, supongo que así debían ser las cosas—, Sasuke se alzó de hombros, —¿No querías decírmelo?—, Sasuke pasó su mano por el cabello de la morena, —Nada de eso, pero aunque no lo parezca, soy mayor, creí que eso te haría pensar mucho las cosas—, Hinata tenía la mirada en el suelo, a decir verdad eso no era tan importante, no es que Sasuke fuera un anciano, pero ella tampoco era ya una niña, unos años de diferencia no eran el problema, —No soy una niña Sasuke, no es que yo me hubiera asustado de tu edad, además eres traga años*—, Sasuke sonrió, —Lo sé, me lo dicen siempre, solo pensé que eso podría afectarte—, Hinata jugaba con sus manos, —No me afecta, es enserio cuando te digo que lo único que yo no quiero es que juegues conmigo, no podría tolerar una infidelidad o algo así—, —Ni yo sería tan cabrón, no te lo mereces Hinata, por ejemplo, con las casadas que he estado, ¿Crees que les sería fiel? Con ellas ¿Por qué lo sería? Si tu tuvieras pareja, sería lo mismo, no valdría la pena intentar algo serio—, su cabeza daba vueltas, —¡Wow! Esto es tanta información, creo que debo pensar—, —Piénsalo preciosa, pregúntale a tu amiga, no me importa, pero quiero que estés segura—

\--—————————

Hinata estaba en su casa, Sasuke de cierta manera lograba confundirla cada vez más, pero de alguna manera no tenía mucho que pensar, en verdad lo quería, y quería confiar en él, su pasado eso era, pasado, no podía cambiarlo, solo pedía que en verdad Sasuke lo dejara en el olvido, y no jugara con ella, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de la pelirroja del gimnasio, ¿Se habría acostado ya con ella?, no sabía si quería la respuesta, no podía estar haciendo eso, preguntándose sobre el pasado del moreno, si quería algo con él debía ver solo hacia adelante, solo esperaba que no fuera tan difícil.

Traga años* Que no aparenta la edad que tiene, que parecemás joven.

———————————————

Nota: Lo siento por el OoC. con la edad de Sasuke, pero así tenía que ser en la historia, también por las vueltas en la cabeza de Hinata, pero en verdad no sabe si confiar en Sasuke. En fin, espero no darle tanto drama innecesario a esto, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, se aceptan sugerencias :)


	9. Celos

——LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO——

Despertó y apagó su alarma, se sentía algo cansada, lo normal cada mañana, se sintió culpable, ya había pasado casi un mes desde que no se aplicaba su medicamento, sabía que estaba jugando con su suerte, hasta ahora la había tenido pues no había pasado por ninguna recaída a pesar de no hacerlo, y eso precisamente la desesperaba, era irónico pues aunque usara el medicamente podía tener una y cuando no lo usaba podía estar bien, sabía que era cuestión de suerte, pero francamente odiaba aplicarse la medicina, dolía y algunas veces se despertaba mucho más cansada de lo normal en la mañana, se dijo así misma que hoy lo haría, que de nada servía ir al gimnasio y todo eso si no se aplicaba el medicamento.

\--Buen día Hina--, Ino se veía muy alegre, más relajada de lo normal, --H-hola Ino--, --¿Qué sucede Hina? Te noto desganada, ¿Te sientes mal otra vez?--, su amiga lucía preocupada, --No te preocupes Ino, solo un poco, ya se me pasará--, --De acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme ¿Si?--, Hinata le sonrió a su amiga, pero dentro de ella esperaba que no fuera necesario, no quería quitarle el tiempo. Tomó su café como de costumbre, quizá eso le ayudaría, buscó los pendientes que tenía para ese día.

De camino al gimnasio se recostó en el asiento se sentía rara, --¿Hina, todo bien? Luces cansada--, si abrir los ojos le contestó, --Si Ino no está bien, solo necesito cerrar un poco los ojos--, --Deberías ir a tu casa a descansar--, Hinata abrió los ojos, --No, es decir gracias Ino, pero en realidad ir a mi casa sería peor, no quiero llegar y tumbarme en la cama a lamentarme y deprimirme, prefiero seguir como si nada pasara--, --Entiendo Hina, pero no te sobre esfuerces ¿De acuerdo?--.

Decidió hacer solo las partes más fáciles de su rutina del día, no había visto a Sasuke, así que ya casi terminaba, la pelirroja llegó, de verdad que le gustaba que la notaran, pues siempre hablaba con un tono de voz algo elevado, nunca le preguntó a Ino sobre ella, pero al parecer la mayoría la conocía, detrás de ella venía Sasuke, su estómago se sintió vacío, "Solo era una coincidencia Hinata relájate" se dijo, --Creo que ya me voy guapo, nos vemos mañana--, tocándole el brazo a Sasuke, la pelirroja se despidió, "Ve a tu lugar feliz", --Hola preciosa--, ¿Qué era lo que sentía en su estómago?, --Hola--, --¿Ya casi terminas?--, --Si--, --¿Qué sucede? Te noto rara--, --Nada, no sucede nada--, --Claro y yo nací ayer, que sucede Hyuuga, si no estás de humor dilo, igual me voy--, --M-me siento mal, igual puedes ir con la pelirroja de nuevo, descuida, n-no te molesto--, Sasuke tomo con una de sus manos el rostro de la Hyuuga para que lo mirara, --¿De que hablas?, estaba acostado abajo y ella me encontró y mejor subí, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué te sientes mal?--, se sentía como una niña tonta, y preguntó lo que se dijo que jamás cuestionaría, --¿T-te has acostado con ella?--, Sasuke rió y ahora que lo miraba soltó su rostro, --¿Eso a que viene? Y no me contestaste, ¿Qué tienes?--, Hinata hizo un puchero estaba evadiendo el tema, --Solo me siento cansada, no es nada--, --Ajá y ahora no me contestas lo otro, pero bueno, ¿Tomaste el medicamento?, ¿Te sientes muy mal?--, Rayos, de alguna manera Sasuke siempre la descubría, ¿La vigilaba acaso?, --Hoy lo haré, y a decir verdad tú tampoco me contestaste--, Sasuke resopló, --Si Hinata, en algún punto me acosté con ella, pero simplemente ahora solo es una conocida, no significa nada para mí--, Hinata recordó ahora que su corazón se apretaba porque se había prometido no preguntar sobre el pasado de Sasuke, ¿Qué gana con saber con quienes se había acostado?, --A-ah entiendo--, --Y si eso te tranquiliza, ella tiene novio y lo tuvo cuando me acosté con ella, ¿Si entiendes lo que quiero decir?, no vale la pena, no se compara contigo--, cielos, era una tonta, --Te amo Hinata--, se sonrojó, --¿E-enserio? Yo también te amo--, para su suerte no habían muchas personas, pues Sasuke la besó, estaba muy apenada, era la primera vez que lo hacía ahí, Sasuke abrió paso con su lengua en su boca, fue un beso un poco largo, se separaron cuando a la morena le faltó el aire, Sasuke no apartó su rostro y sonrió, sus caras muy cerca una de la otra, --Muero por estar entre tus piernas de nuevo--, ¡Oh Dios!,--¿D-de verdad? Yo, yo quiero estar contigo también--, Sasuke le dio un beso rápido y sonrió, --Me encantas, si por mi fuera estaría todos los días contigo--, Hinata bajó su rostro apenada, --Quiero estar contigo--, Sasuke la miraba atento, --¿Es enserio?, si es así por mi este fin de semana estaría perfecto--, --A-ah si está bien--, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y besó su frente, --¿Ya terminaste? Si es así para que vayas a tu casa y descanses, no olvides ponerte la medicina--, Hinata aprovecho el momento y ya que no había muchas personas viéndolos, se atrevió y lo abrazó por la espalda, --T-te quiero—Sasuke se quedó quiero y tomó sus manos, al darse la vuelta abrazó a la Hyuuga, --Te amo preciosa, no lo dudes--, Sasuke olía tan bien, se sentía tan bien, sus brazo la apretaban levemente, se sintió protegida de alguna manera.

Llegó a su casa, y antes que todo fue a su refrigerador y sacó su inyección, ni hablar así debía ser, mientras se templaba tomó una ducha, al salir secó su cabello, terminó y se dijo que ya debía estar lista, así que la preparó, al tenerla lista, se dijo que no podía pensar, en realidad no tenía un lugar donde pudiera decir "Ahí no me duele" siempre dolía, fuera en brazo o pierna, así que se dispuso a aplicársela en el brazo, una vez que terminó, fue a su recamara y buscó una sábana, a pesar de que hacía calor, era por precaución que debía tenerla cerca, había ocasiones que después de inyectarse en la madrugada despertaba con mucho frío a pesar de estar a 36 grados afuera, odiaba cuando pasaba eso; se recostó y rogó por no tener inconvenientes esa noche.

En la mañana despertó muy cansada, solo se levantó y fue a ducharse, era obvio que eso pasaría, ya llevaba casi un mes sin medicamento, era su llamada de atención se dijo. Sabía que debía pasar, no es que esos malestares duraran todo el día, se fue a su trabajo en espera de que sucediera así.

En su hora de comida se encontró con Ino, así que comieron juntas, era raro pero pocas veces coincidían. – ¿Cómo te sientes hoy Hina?, --Pues un poco cansada pero es normal Ino no te preocupes, es algo que debe pasar--, --Ay Hina, bueno pero sabes que si ocupas algo me dices por favor--, --Gracias Ino de verdad--, --Y bueno, cuéntame, ¿Cómo va todo con Sasuke?--, su voz sonaba pícara, ¿Será que todos la vigilaban?, --No lo sé Ino, justo ayer hablamos de un tema un poco incómodo--, Ino dejó su comida de lado, dándole toda la atención a su amiga, --Es que ayer sentí algo muy raro, algo en mi estómago, no sé si me afectó que me sentía mal o que pasó--, Hinata se notaba apenada, --¿Pues qué sucedió?--, --Cuando llegamos Sasuke no estaba, casi como una hora después vi a la chica pelirroja subir, y detrás de ella venía Sasuke, la verdad me sentí muy mal y no sé por qué--, la rubia resopló, --¡Agh! Karin, odio a esa mujer, es tan vulgar--, Hinata estaba sorprendida, hasta ahora sabía su nombre, --Me dijo que si tuvo algo que ver con ella--, como balde de agua fría, Ino se quedó muda, --Pero que no importaba para él--, --Cielos Hina, siempre dije que yo no te iba a decir nada de esto, básicamente porque no me incumbe y ciertamente caería en chismes, pero esa mujer siempre anda detrás de Sasuke, en los dos años que tengo en el gimnasio así ha sido, nunca he visto que el haga algo con ella, nada fuera de charlas muy amistosas a mi parecer, pero para mí ella es una zorra--, --Pues hablé de ello con Sasuke, le dije que su pasado no me importaba, mientras no afectara en el presente conmigo estaba bien, que solo quería que fuera sincero y no me jugara chueco--, --Eso está bien Hina, como dices si no afecta hoy en su relación no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso--, Hinata asintió, --Eso quiero pensar, en verdad lo que sentí ayer fue tan raro--, Ino tenía una sonrisa leve en su rostro, --Hinata Hyuuga, estabas celosa, es normal, estas enamorada al parecer--, Hinata se puso roja, --A-ah eso temía--, la morena cubrió su rostro con sus manos, --Awww Hina es entendible, no tienes por qué avergonzarte--, la Hyuuga se lamentaba, --Qué pasa si llego a ser muy infantil para él, ¿Sabes? Él tiene 32 años--, --¡Lo sabía!—Hinata dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento, --Ah, lo siento Hina, tenía el presentimiento que Sasuke era un poco más grande que nosotras, digo, se ve como de nuestra edad el desgraciado, pero por alguna razón no engañaba del todo a mi sexto sentido--, con un pequeño guiño hizo reír a la morena, --Pero siendo justos Hina, él debe entenderte también, digo no hablo de que tú puedas hacer tus rabietas como una niña de 5 años y el las acepte verdad, pero, sitendrán una relación es justo que ambas partes entiendan a la otra--, --¿T-tú crees?, Ino asentía, --Oh si Hina, la verdad es simplemente mi opinión, pero al conocerte, sé que para ti no sería saludable solamente soportar esos sentimientos, el también debería saber que puede y que no debe seguir haciendo, y la verdad creo que seguir con ese tipo de amistad con Karin no es algo que deba hacer--.

El que Ino le diera su punto de vista la ayudó, tenía razón, no es que ella pudiera estar como una niña reclamándole a Sasuke todo, pero había cosas que él también debía entender.

Llegó al gimnasio y de nuevo no vio a Sasuke en su lugar, esta vez entrenaría normalmente, así que comenzó de inmediato. Estaba calentando cuando le dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda, volteó creyendo que era el moreno en quien había estado pensando, --Hola Hinata, ¿Vas empezando? ¿Cómo estás?--, Naruto con su sonrisa característica en el rostro la saludaba, --Ah, Hola Naruto, si voy a empezar apenas, y pues he estado bien ¿Y tú?--, Naruto pasó una mano por su cabello, --Yo bien en realidad, y pues la verdad yo quería preguntarte algo Hinata--, la morena ladeo su cabeza al no comprender que podía querer preguntarle Naruto, --Tú, tu ¿Estas saliendo con Sasuke-idiota?--, Oh era eso, estaba por responderle cuando alguien la abrazaba sobre los hombros y lo hacía por ella, --Ya te dije que si idiota, ¿No entendiste?--, el rubio tras obtener su respuesta de una manera que no esperaba lo ignoró y siguió refiriéndose a una Hyuuga un tanto roja y con la mirada en el suelo, --¿Es verdad Hinata?--, Hinata levantó su mirada, y al ver a Naruto a la cara notó cierta incredulidad en su mirada, --Si Naruto, estoy saliendo con Sasuke--, --¿Lo ves? Ahora lárgate a entrenar que te hace mucha falta--, -Ah, ya veo, en realidad no le creía al idiota, pero ya que tú lo confirmas puedo dejar de pensar que además de idiota está loco, bueno supongo que los dejo, nos vemos Hinata--, --¿A que venía todo eso? Como si yo anduviera inventando algo así--, Hinata pensaba, --Quizá, quizá esté pensando en su amigo--, --¿Eh? ¿Su amigo qué?--, Hinata estaba apenada, --Ah mi, mi ex novio, es un buen amigo suyo--, Sasuke la tomo por la nuca y la besó, de una manera un tanto brusca la pegó a su cuerpo, con su mano libre bajó a su trasero y apretó una nalga, Hinata se sorprendió y terminó el beso, --¿Q-que que fue eso?--, Sasuke se encogió de hombros, --Supongo que ahora el amigo se enterará que estas con alguien mucho mejor--, Hinata no había visto, pero desde el otro lado del gimnasio Naruto los observó, --¿Te falta mucho para terminar?--, --Ah, de hecho si, aun no comienzo--, Sasuke la tomó de la mano, --Mejor aún, te llevaré a otro sitio--.


	10. Miel

——LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO——

La Hyuuga caminaba con el moreno a su lado, iba dudosa pues en realidad ella no sabía a donde se dirigían, Sasuke la llevaba de la mano, su corazón dio un pequeño brinco, pues al cruzar una calle Sasuke la movió para que ella quedara del lado de la pared, no esperaba eso de su parte, ya muy pocos hombres lo hacían, no es que Hinata pensara que era una obligación, en realidad el hacerlo no era de suma importancia, pero para ella era un lindo detalle, sonrió un poco, Sasuke lo notó, --¿Qué sucede?--, --Ah, nada, nada, lo siento--, --Vamos Hinata se supone que hay confianza--, --Oh no te preocupes, es solo que ah, lo que hiciste, me pareció lindo--, --¿Qué hice?--, --Ahorita que me moviste--, --¿Eso?, eres rara--, con una rapidez increíble el moreno besó su frente, el rostro de la Hyuuga adquirió un leve tono rojizo, --¿Tu ex novio no lo hacía? Es lo más mínimo que puede hacer un hombre por alguien como tú--, Hinata casi detiene su caminar, --Ah, no, casi no salíamos en realidad--, --Hmp, pues que idiota--, Hinata estaba en un dilema, quería decirle a Sasuke que no se refiriera así de él, en realidad Kiba era una buena persona, no era justo llamarlo así, --Mmm no era su obligación, pero que tú lo hagas es lindo--, Sasuke se detuvo, la morena casi choca con él, --¿Ha sido tu único novio?--, Hinata abrió grandemente sus ojos, ¿Hablarían de eso?, --S-si--, --¿Por qué terminaron?--, tan directo, --Ah, yo, yo, no lo amaba, cometí el error de aceptar salir con él, era mi mejor amigo y lo arruiné--, —¿Lo arruinaste?— Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada de encima, --Pues si, en verdad no debía aceptar ser su novia, como te digo, no lo amaba, yo lo quise mucho como amigo, aun lo quiero, pero no era lo que él esperaba y necesitaba supongo, tuvimos ciertos problemas--, —Entonces no lo amabas. ¿Qué problemas tuvieron?—, Hinata suspiró, --No sé si llamarlos problemas, aunque supongo que para él lo fueron, ah, es solo que llegó un punto en que él quería más, siempre me dijo que me aceptaba como yo era, pero yo no lo sentía así, y cuando lo pensé bien, no es que mi persona no fuera cariñosa y amorosa, es que simplemente no me nacían ese tipo de sentimientos--, bajó su rostro, el sentimiento de hace un momento de felicidad se reemplazó por uno de pena, en verdad le dolía haberle hecho aquello a Kiba, --Entonces tú lo terminaste, técnicamente tú fuiste el hombre de la relación--, suspirando nuevamente Hinata se alzó de hombros, --Si lo quieres ver así--, --Da igual ahora estas con un hombre de verdad, vamos--, tomando su mano nuevamente continuaron caminando.

\--¿A dónde vamos?--, llevaban caminando 10 minutos, y la morena se sentía cada vez más perdida, --Tranquila ya casi llegamos, te gustará--, ok eso no respondía su pregunta pero no dijo nada. Efectivamente caminaron un poco más y Sasuke se detuvo, Hinata se sorprendió, pudo observar un bello lugar, un canal verdaderamente largo, el cual era completamente iluminado por lámparas a su alrededor, había bancas y pequeños juegos infantiles, claramente era un lugar familiar, le parecía increíble que en sus 25 años de vida jamás conociera la existencia de un lugar así en su ciudad, ya que era tarde por la noche, eran pocas personas las que transitaban por ahí, --Qué bonito lugar, yo nunca había venido por aquí--, --Lo imaginé, ¿No sales mucho verdad?--, Hinata hizo un puchero, --Pues no, las veces que lo hago solo es a casa de Ino u otra de nuestras amigas--, Sasuke besó su frente, para Hinata ya se estaba volviendo normal el que lo hiciera, --Me encanta ser el primero en todas tus experiencias--, Hinata quiso darle un manotazo pero el moreno rápidamente se alejó un poco evitándolo, --Caminemos--.

Se sentía como en una película, su propia película, tomada de la mano del moreno caminaba por el sendero iluminado del lugar, sin hablar, simplemente disfrutando del silencio de la noche y del agua que corría por ahí, es que ¿Podía ser más perfecto?, Y como si Sasuke leyera su pensamiento y dijera "Hmp claro que si" jalándola de la mano que tomaba la trajo hacia el dejándola entre sus brazos, Hinata respiro el aroma masculino que desprendía, lo abrazó de vuelta, Sasuke la apretaba en una abrazo que para Hinata fue la sensación más romántica que jamás pudo imaginar, no sabía cómo algo tan simple podía ser así de especial, --¿Te gusta el lugar?--, Hinata salió de su ensoñación, --Ah sí, es muy bonito--, --Lo imaginé, es muy tu estilo, me recordó a ti--, --¿Eh? ¿Cómo mi estilo?--, ¿De verdad tenía uno?, --Si, algo cursi, tierno--, ¿Ella era cursi? ¿No acababan de hablar sobre sus problemas con eso?, quizá Sasuke notó su duda pues continuó, --Quizá simplemente quería venir aquí contigo--, Rayos, ¿Es que era tan simple? Esa sencilla frase la hizo sentir tan bien, su corazón estaba loco, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

Siguieron caminando, Hinata perdió totalmente la noción del tiempo, su corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente. Sentía hasta ganas de llorar, estaba muy feliz, todo eso solo la hizo aceptar la idea de lo enamorada que estaba, inconscientemente apretó la mano de Sasuke, --¿Qué pasa?--, el moreno se detuvo y la miró, --Ah, nada, es solo que estoy feliz--, el moreno sonrió de medio lado, tomando a la Hyuuga de la nuca la acercó, lentamente unió sus labios con los de ella, Hinata sentía que la besaba como si jamás lo pudiera volver a hacer, Sasuke llevó poco a poco una de sus manos por la espalda de Hinata hasta su trasero, lo apretó, esta vez Hinata no lo apartó, era tanta su ensoñación que dejó aquello de lado, por otro lado ella apretaba los brazos del moreno, --Me encantas--, su corazón ya no podía necesitaba salir de su pecho al parecer, --¿En serio?--, Sasuke la volvió a besar esta vez dejando andar su lengua dentro de la boca de Hinata, al terminar el beso miró como ésta abría lentamente sus ojos, como ensimismada, --¿Aun dudando? Te amo Hinata--, y murió, Hinata estaba al borde del colapso, --Yo, yo también te amo Sasuke-- el moreno la abrazó, ¡Oh Dios! Solo esperaba no estarse equivocando.

Estando en su casa pensó que se sentiría más tranquila, pero nada estaba más alejado de la realidad, era inevitable, aún temía, no quería hacerlo pero aún una parte de ella le decía que era una tonta, que estaba cayendo en un agujero sin fondo, a veces podía odiarse, ¿Es que no podía ser feliz? No le gustaba, pero así era ella, no había mucho que pudiera hacer, pensaba mucho en como el destino al parecer jugaba con ella, pensaba mucho en eso y cruelmente en Kiba, en como por él nunca pudo sentir nada igual, a pesar de que él la amaba incondicionalmente, siempre a pesar de todo fue su mejor amigo, y ella aunque nunca fuera esa su intención, le rompió el corazón, ¡Oh bien! Ahora ella pedía que su corazón no doliera cuando podría ser una cucharada de su propia sopa, no tenía cara para pedir algo así, aunque Ino siempre le dijo que no fuera tan dura consigo misma, era algo con lo que tenía que vivir, la situación con Kiba pudo evitarse, ya había ocurrido, Kiba se le había declarado mucho antes, a mediados de carrera él le confesó sus sentimientos, ella lo había rechazado y a pesar de todo siguió a su lado como su amigo, hasta llegar a ser más que un mejor amigo, pero recién egresados de la carrera el nuevamente le pidió una oportunidad, Hinata simplemente si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar el tiempo lo haría solamente para evitar ese momento, era egoísta sí, pero no quería lastimarlo así, pues si de algo estaba segura es que a pesar de que ella lo intentó, esa decisión había sido pésima para ambos, fueron apenas 3 meses de relación, en los cuales intentó engañarse y decirse que si podía llegar a amarlo, pero a Kiba no podía engañarlo, el necesitaba más, él no quería una simple amiga, el necesitaba y merecía ser amado, cosa que ella no podía darle, no había manera en la que no pensara que su miedo era por la idea que tenía que la vida le iba a devolver eso, en realidad ella pensaba que no merecía ser amada ni amar.

Su teléfono sonó, --¿Diga?--, --Hola hermosa, ¿Ya estás en tu casa?--, el simplemente escuchar esa voz le trajo de vuelta el color a sus ojos, --Si, ya llegué,--, --Muy bien, ¿Qué te pareció tu nuevo lugar?--, supuso a que se refería, --Me gustó mucho, ¿Cómo diste con él?--, --Paso por ahí todos los días de camino al gimnasio, quería llevarte ahí, pero no se había dado la oportunidad--, --Ah gracias, en realidad me gusto ir ahí contigo--, --Ni que lo digas, esos besos casi hacen que te tome ahí frente a quien pudiera pasar--, lo peor es que

era posible, --E-estás loco--, --Lo sé, me pones mal, hace tanto que no deseaba tanto a alguien--, --¿E-eso debe alagarme?--, Sasuke se encogía de hombros, --De cierta manera debería, me la pones muy dura Hinata--, él era tan directo, --Ahora estas roja--, era obvio, --Ah, pues s-si, dices cosas muy pervertidas— Hinata a pesar que nadie la veía cubría su rostro con su mano libre, --¿Eso es malo?--, la palabras salieron de forma instantánea, --Ah s-si es solo conmigo supongo que no--, --Hmo cierto, bueno ni hablar--, Hinata casi deja caer su móvil, --Tonta ¿Con quién más iba a ser?--, sin darse cuenta su mano había pasado de su rostro a su pecho apretando este último, --E-entiendo--, no sabía que decir, nada más salía de su boca, --Bien, que descanses preciosa, nos vemos mañana--, --H-hasta mañana, te amo--.

Colgó, nada bueno iba a salir si seguía haciendo esas preguntas, pero ¿No era su derecho?, ella había dejado muy claro que no era necesario nada de romanticismo, incluso ya le había dado su virginidad, él era el que insistió con una relación, era su primera vez enamorándose y siendo correspondida, estaba aterrada, pensó que quizá necesitaba terapia, estaba loca, creyendo que el mundo conspiraba contra ella en venganza o algo así, necesitaba descansar, estaba feliz no había duda, amaba a Sasuke, pero cuando esos pensamientos cruzaban su mente, era la persona más insegura del planeta, incluso más que la antigua Hinata, porque si, para ella misma era alguien nueva, pero igual o más insegura, pues la idea de perder a Sasuke, al hombre del que se enamoró dolía demasiado.

—————-

Sasuke la movió para que ella quedara del lado de la pared* Cuando un hombre y una mujer caminan juntos por la calle existe una convención no escrita en ningún manual en donde dicen que la mujer va del lado de la pared y el hombre del lado de la calle al caminar.

Cucharada de su propia sopa* Hacerle lo mismo que él/ella hace a los demás.

Hola de nuevo, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, sé que no es lo mejor que puedan llegar a leer, pero espero al menos entretenerlos un poco.

Solo como aclaración, la edad que tiene Hinata al momento de conocer a Sasuke es de 25 años, sé que fue algo rápido, pero la historia comienza con un vistazo de una Hinata de 23, cuando la diagnostican, pero pasando dos años es cuando decide ir al gimnasio con Ino, confuso, lo siento, supongo que debí llevarlo más lento, pero así es, la diferencia de edad entonces es de 7 años, hehe aun así le llevan algo se ventaja a la pobre.*


	11. REALIDAD

\--LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO--

El sábado llegaba, habían quedado que se verían por la tarde, de igual manera Sasuke pasaría por ella cerca del gimnasio, Hinata estaba tan nerviosa como la primera vez, Sasuke le dijo que esta vez la disfrutaría de pies a cabeza, de solo recordarlo su rostro de ponía colorado, ¿A qué se refería? Ella pensaba que lo que hicieron la vez anterior era todo lo posible, no sabía que esperar, pero de solo recordar los besos de Sasuke su cuerpo entero comenzaba a tener sensaciones extrañas, se preguntó si eso era normal, solo sabía que lo deseaba.

Sasuke llegó, simplemente subió al auto, --Hola, buenas tardes--, --Hmp, hola desconocida--, --¿E-eh?--, Sasuke rió, --Tonta, pareces un robot, ¿Qué sucede, nerviosa? Tranquila sabes que la pasaras bien--, Hinata hizo un puchero, --Eres malo, no puedo evitarlo lo siento--, --Me encantas--, y la besó, un beso rápido pues conducía, Hinata lo miró, sonreía de una manera tan tranquila, nadie se imaginaría que el gran Sasuke pudiera sonreír así, se sintió más tranquila, de cierta manera pensó que si ella podía ver aquello, era un poco especial para él, --Te amo--, Sasuke casi frena, --Yo también preciosa, pero, ¿Y eso tan de pronto?--, Hinata se alzó de hombros, --Solo quiero decírtelo--, --Hmp, de acuerdo--, Sasuke colocó su mano derecha en la pierna de la Hyuuga, Hinata correspondió el gesto sujetando la mano del moreno.

Esta vez el camino fue más corto, Sasuke no fue al mismo lugar de la vez anterior, entraron y Sasuke estacionó, --Iré a pagar, tu quédate aquí y vendré por ti cuando esté todo listo--, esta vez no era algo tan privado, tendría que bajar del auto e ir a la habitación correspondiente, Hinata esperó en el auto como se lo dijo el moreno, el haber cambiado de lugar le regresó los nervios, vio como el moreno regresaba, --Todo listo preciosa, vamos--, Hinata lo siguió tomados de la mano, de cierta manera se podría decir que tenía miedo, era tonto, peros se sentía un poco expuesta.

Subiendo tres pisos llegaron a su habitación, en silencio, esta vez para Hinata fue incómodo, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que el moreno llevaba con él su maleta del gimnasio, --Llegamos preciosa--, --S-si--, --¿Qué sucede, nerviosa?--, Hinata lo miró, sonreía ligeramente, --P-pues lo dirás de broma, pero s-si, un poco--, Sasuke se acercó, hasta tocar el rostro de Hinata con su mano, --No tienes por qué amor, sabes que te encantará--, él no entendía, ella no estaba nerviosa precisamente por lo que iban a hacer, --N-no es eso, es solo que creo que me puse nerviosa con el cambio--, --Ya, entiendo, el otro hotel era más privado--, Hinata asintió, --P-pero no importa, se me pasará supongo, además, creo que era normal que eso pasara, creo que así me debí sentir la primera vez--, --No quiero que te sientas incómoda, es verdad no te dije del cambio, pero el otro hotel está más lejos y no quiero perder tiempo manejando hasta allá cuando puedo aprovecharlo para hacerte el amor--, el corazón de Hinata dio un pequeño brinco, Sasuke se acercó más y la besó, Hinata sentía que sus piernas temblaban, estaba más nerviosa que la primera vez, Sasuke profundizaba más el beso, la tomó de la nuca con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra sujetaba su cintura, Hinata mantenía sus manos en el pecho del moreno, su corazón latía rápidamente, sentía la lengua del moreno en su boca, la mano en su cintura lentamente bajaba a su trasero, poco a poco se recostaron en la cama, teniendo ahora la otra mano de Sasuke sobre su pecho, jamás imaginó que podía sentirse así, se sentía como una mujer, amando y siendo amada.

Las embestidas de Sasuke iban en aumento, Hinata podía escucharlo gruñir sobre ella, el moreno la tomó y la llevó consigo a una silla que se encontraba en el cuarto, se sentó y la puso de espaldas sobre él, --Móntame preciosa--, Hinata no sabía qué hacer, ¡Oh Dios, se sentía tan caliente!, Sasuke notó la duda en Hinata, tomándola de sus caderas comenzó a moverla, lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, Hinata se sostuvo de las piernas del moreno, llegó el punto en que pudo hacerlo sola, cerrando sus ojos Sasuke recargó su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo como su pene era succionado por la vagina de la morena, --Agh me encanta preciosa sigue así--, Hinata quería voltear a verlo, necesitaba tocarlo, aun así lo que estaba sintiendo no lo cambiaba por nada, podía sentir como Sasuke la llenaba por completo, su vagina era saciada por el moreno a su antojo, ella tenía el control en ese momento, poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad, entre más rápido lo hacía mejor se sentía, y al parecer Sasuke también lo sentía así, pues ahora sujetaba sus pechos y gruñía cada vez más, sin decir nada la detuvo, Hinata se sorprendió cuando Sasuke se levantaba con ella y regresaba a la cama, ¿Había hecho algo mal?.

La recostó y sobre ella comenzó a penetrarla fuertemente, --Eres mía preciosa, solo mía--, Hinata sentía una presión cada vez más fuerte en su vagina, el moreno salió de ella y la volteó boca abajo en la cama, comenzó a sentir algo caliente en su espalda, el moreno gruñía fuertemente, de pronto sintió a Sasuke tumbado sobre ella.

Se sentía tan tranquila, Sasuke respiraba sobre su oído mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, --¿Cómo te sentiste esta vez?--, --R-realmente bien, me gusta estar contigo--, --A mí también, te has vuelto un vicio para mí--, las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron, --T-te quiero--, Sasuke se recostó por un lado de ella, la besó, --Yo te amo--.

Hinata estaba ya en su casa, realmente era feliz, no pensó serlo con Sasuke, solo podía pensar en lo afortunada que era, se arriesgó y no sufrió como esperaba, la amaban y podía amar, ahora solo sentía la necesidad de estar todo el tiempo posible con Sasuke, quien diría que se ilusionaría tan rápido, ¿Así era el amor?, una parte de ella no podía dejar de pensar en Kiba, ¿Así se sentía por ella?, un hueco se hizo presente en su pecho, en verdad lo sentía, pero eso no se puede controlar, así como nadie decide dejar de amar a alguien, nadie puede elegir a quien amar, no había nada que pudiera hacer, su teléfono sonó, "Que descanses preciosa, me encanta estar contigo", Hinata miraba su móvil con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, "Gracias, a mí también me gusta estar contigo, te amo".

Dos meses pasaron, Hinata no podía creer que su relación con Sasuke hubiera durado todo ese tiempo, se sentía algo infantil, pues ella marcó esa fecha de aquella primera vez como el inicio de su relación, ya que no tenía una fecha como tal establecida del inicio de su noviazgo pues Sasuke en realidad nunca se lo pidió como tal. En esos dos meses Hinata ni siquiera recordaba su enfermedad, se sentía tan bien tan plena, llena de energía, Sasuke la estaba ayudando en todos los sentidos sin darse cuenta.

"Que tengas un buen día, te amo" Hinata envió un mensaje como siempre a Sasuke, en realidad un poco cerca de medio día, ya que sabía que el moreno dormía hasta tarde debido a que él se iba a dormir de igual manera tarde, no obtuvo respuesta, se dijo así misma que quizá estaba ocupado así que siguió normalmente con su trabajo. Ella no era de insistir, pero el que Sasuke no diera señales de vida en todo el día la hacía querer hacerlo, llamarlo para saber que estaba bien, no quería ser una molestia así que esperaría por lo menos verlo en el gimnasio.

Ya en el gimnasio no logró verlo por ningún lado en su área, quiso preguntarle a alguien pero no es que ella le hablara a alguien en realidad, se dijo que debía hacer lo suyo, ya llegaría y todo estaría bien, dejó sus cosas y comenzó a calentar para realizar su rutina del día. Estaba por terminar, iba hacía el aparato que necesitaba y fue entonces cuando pudo ver a Sasuke, estaba platicando en las escaleras con un chico, su corazón se tranquilizó un poco, pero entonces por un lado de ella Karin pasó, la miró dirigirse hacia Sasuke, al parecer ya se iba, --Nos vemos mañana guapo--, tocando el brazo del moreno la pelirroja se despidió, al igual que el chico que se encontraba ahí, fue entonces que Sasuke caminó hacía el área, Hinata estaba en shock, de alguna manera nerviosa, --H-hol--, sus palabras quedaron en su boca, el moreno la pasó de largo, quería llorar pero, ¿Por qué? No, no podía ser una niña, quizá simplemente no la vio, se puso de pie y fue tras él, --Sa-Sasuke--, el moreno levantaba unas pesas que estaban en el suelo volteó a verla, --Ah, hola--, Hinata no quería remarcar lo obvio, --¿Cómo estás?, --Bien--, de acuerdo tenía que hacerlo, --¿P-por qué no me contestaste? En todo el día no supe de ti--, el moreno seguía levantando las pesas del suelo, --Estuve ocupado--, --A-ah, ¿Acabas de llegar?--, el moreno ni siquiera la miraba, --No, estaba abajo--, --Oh n-no te vi--, la morena caminaba detrás de él, pero paró en seco al escucharlo, --Hinata ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? No he recogido en todo el día, ¿No tienes algo que hacer?—Hinata solo asintió, meramente por reflejo, --Y-ya veo, disculpa--, sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir, que rayos, ¿Por qué era tan sentimental?, no podía llorar por eso, era verdad ella tenía cosas que hacer, si él no tenía tiempo ella tampoco.

Iba de camino a su casa, no aguantaba las ganas de llorar, ¿Qué había pasado?, era tan raro, pensó que Sasuke quizá había tenido un mal día, había dicho que estaba ocupado ¿No?, pero, el actuaba tan normal con aquel chico, y ni se diga con Karin, entonces, ¿Qué culpa tenía ella?, no era justo, ella no había hecho nada mal, sin darse cuenta por sus mejillas rodaban lágrimas, no podía detenerlas, era una tontería pero ella no merecía ese trato, su corazón dolía y por más que lo intentaba no podía comprender nada de lo que pasaba.

Hola, espero sea de su agrado esta pequeña continuación u.u


	12. KARMA

\--LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO--

Hinata trabajaba normalmente, o eso intentaba, ya era poco más de medio día, Sasuke no había llamado, tampoco había enviado algún mensaje, trataba de no pensar en eso, pero cuando se daba cuenta estaba de nueva cuenta revisando el celular, el día anterior ni siquiera se habían despedido y al parecer eso no le importó, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, lo pensó bien y ella no había hecho nada malo, no había sido siquiera insistente, no entendía la actitud del moreno, ni la suya sinceramente, ella sabía que estar pensando en eso no le hacía bien, es decir, se preocupaba demasiado, por más que intentaba razonar, decirse que no exagerara no lo lograba, una parte de ella quería excusar a Sasuke, quizá ella era demasiado infantil para él, pero luego pensaba, ¿Qué no es normal? La diferencia de edades era obvia, y no podía hacer nada al respecto, ella lo intentaba, trataba de ser más madura de lo normal, pero al parecer estaba fallando, pero se detenía de inmediato con esos pensamientos, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, no había motivos para lo que estaba sucediendo, tenía que relajarse, por su bien.

De alguna manera el recuerdo de Kiba llego a ella, era egoísta pero en verdad lo extrañaba, no como su novio, como su mejor amigo, de verdad que ahora lo entendía, ¿Así se sentía Kiba con ella?, le dolía pensar que así era, pues en verdad esa nunca fue su intención, jamás quiso lastimar a su amigo, por más que quisiera ella no podía cambiar las cosas, para su pesar podía confirmar lo que ella pensaba, uno no puede elegir de quien enamorarse, totas las dudas que había tenido regresaron a su mente, confió en Sasuke pues se enamoró de él, no podía hacer nada al respecto, ahora ella tenía el papel que aquella vez jugó su mejor amigo, de quien sufre.

\--¿Hina? ¿Te ocurre algo? Te veo muy distraída--, Ino la miraba preocupada, era la hora de comida y se topó con su amiga, --Ah, no, solo tengo un poco de sueño supongo--, se sentaban en una de las mesas del comedor, --¿Segura? Sabes que puedes contarme con toda confianza, no me gusta verte así--, Hinata dudaba, no le gustaba ser una molestia para los demás, --Ino no sé qué hacer--, para su mala suerte no podía evitar que sus ojos se aguaran al instante, era demasiado llorona, le contó a su amiga lo mejor que pudo como sucedió todo y como se sentía al respecto, Ino abrazó a la morena, --Hina por favor no llores, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, como me lo cuentas, él no tenía motivo para portarse así, sé que es difícil pero debes entender eso--, --Lo sé Ino, p-pero igual duele--, Hinata intentaba secarse las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, --Obvio duele, y si él no entiende eso, lo siento Hina pero no vale la pena, tú dices que eres infantil pero a mí me parece que el infantil es el, ¿Por qué portarse así de la nada?--, --Quisiera saberlo, enserio que no entiendo--, --Mira Hina, ahora sí que lo único que puedes hacer es hablar con él, y depende su respuesta ya decidirás que hacer--, el teléfono de la morena sonó, al ver la pantalla y saber quién llamaba la morena solo miró a su amiga mostrándole el aparato, --¿Contestarás?--, Hinata asintió, --¿B-bueno?--, --Hola hermosa ¿Cómo estás?--, Ino solo miraba la duda en el rostro de la morena, --Ah, mal supongo--, --¿Mal?, ¿Por qué mal hermosa?--, --¿Es enserio? Ayer te portaste muy raro conmigo, te hablaba y prácticamente me ignorabas, y no sé por qué--, Sasuke rió, --Oh vamos amor, estaba ocupado, necesitaba hacer esas cosas rápido--, --¿Ni siquiera me podías contestar un mensaje?--, --Hinata por favor entiende, estaba ocupado--, --Eso lo puedo entender, pero, ¿Había necesidad de ser grosero?--, --No fui grosero hermosa, solo que andaba apurado--, Hinata solo suspiró, --Bueno, te veo en un rato en el gimnasio--, en realidad estaba pensando en dejar de ir, ahora no sabía qué hacer, al terminar la llamada solo llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza, le daba vueltas, --¿Qué te dijo Hina?--, --Ahora entiendo menos Ino, estaba como si nada, y me dijo que lo entendiera que estaba ocupado--, Ino entrecerró los ojos, --¿Qué se cree? Ese no es motivo para hablarte como lo hizo--, --No sé qué hacer, enserio no se Ino--, --Mira Hina sé que estas enamorada pero yo te conozco, y sé que a ti no te agradan este tipo de situaciones, y francamente no te hacen bien, ahorita es una tontería si tú quieres, pero ¿Y después?--.

El haber hablado con Ino solo la dejó pensando más, su lado enamorado decía exactamente eso, igual y fue una tontería no pasa nada, pero su lado racional le decía que ella no podía estar aguantando ese tipo de cosas, simplemente hablaría con Sasuke, de alguna manera eso le daría una respuesta.

Llegó al gimnasio, no veía a Sasuke por ningún lado, igual iba a entrenar, no había dado la vuelta hasta allá para nada. Esta vez lo que vio le dolió incluso más que lo que pasó el día anterior, Sasuke subía al área de pesas, nada más y nada menos que acompañado de Karin, platicaban casualmente, el detalle es que ella iba sujeta del brazo del moreno, Hinata intentó seguir con su rutina, pero en realidad no era posible, ya de por si estaba sensible, así que tomando sus cosas decidió irse, para su mala suerte tuvo que pasar por un lado de Sasuke y Karin, --¿A dónde vas?--, Sasuke la tomó del brazo deteniéndola, --¿A mi casa?--, --No, no te vas--, jalándola del brazo la llevaba a su lugar, --Nos vemos entonces guapo--, le gritaba Karin, él no contestó, --S-Sasuke suéltame, ya me voy--, el moreno solo se detuvo, --¿Terminaste de entrenar?--, --A-ah n-no--, --¿Entonces?--, --¿Entonces qué? Ya quiero irme--, --¿Sin saludar o despedirte? No te importa--, --¿Disculpa?, ¿A mí no me importa?, creí que podríamos hablar, pero vi que llegaste muy bien acompañado así que no tenía caso--, Sasuke rió, --Por favor Hinata no seas exagerada, yo estaba abajo y Karin llegó, como no se despegaba mejor subí--, --Da igual, esto no tiene caso--, Hinata daba la vuelta para irse, pero Sasuke la tomó de nuevo del brazo, --¿Qué no tiene caso? Estas muy rara--, --Sasuke no te entiendo, ayer prácticamente de echaste, hoy me dices que ¿Qué me pasa?, para ti se ve exagerado incluso creo que no te importa, pero así no es la relación que yo quiero--, --Es que si exageras Hinata, no es para tanto--, --Si lo es, y si tu no lo entiendes creo que esto no tiene sentido--, --¿Eso qué significa? ¿Estas terminando? Por Dios Hinata es una tontería--, --Te lo dije puedo ser muy infantil para ti, y si es una tontería, pero prefiero que sea así, a que después sea algo realmente malo--, sus ojos picaban, estaba segura que se notaba claramente que quería llorar, --¿Tienes idea lo que he dejado por ti?--, --Pues a Karin no, por lo que veo--, --A ver si yo quisiera me acostaría con ella y otras diez, pero no lo hago porque te tengo a ti Hinata entiende--, --¿Eso debe tranquilizarme? Enserio no tienes idea lo que siento--, --No entiendo, ¿No te basta con eso?--, --No Sasuke, con eso no basta, al parecer para ti solo es importante con quien te acuestas--, el moreno no contestó, --Bien, ¿Puedo irme ya? Enserio quiero ir a mi casa--, Sasuke la soltó, para Hinata dolía más el hecho que no pudiera negarle las cosas, se dio media vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo, --Gracias, a pesar de todo gracias, me has ayudado mucho sin darte cuenta--, Sasuke solo la miraba, tenía esperanza que pasara como en las películas y Sasuke la detuviera diciéndole que la necesitaba o la amaba, pero eso no pasó.

Para cuando llegó a su casa sus ojos ya estaban totalmente hinchados, en todo el camino sus lágrimas rodaron, eso le pasaba por ignorar lo que su razón siempre le dijo, su corazón se sentía cada vez más apretado, la vida siempre le devolvía todo, por cada error que tenía siempre había alguna consecuencia, ¿Así es como hizo sentir a Kiba?, ella creyó que había hecho lo correcto al no seguir engañándolo tratando de salvar esa relación, pero al parecer se equivocó, haya sido correcto o no lo que hizo, igual lo lastimó, y ahora le tocaba a ella.

Por una parte pensó que sabía que esto era una posibilidad, que supo los riesgos que enfrentaba desde el principio, ella había decidido arriesgarse y no había marcha atrás, ese fue el rumbo que su vida tomó.


	13. Hundida

CAPITULO 13

HUNDIDA

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Tres semanas habían pasado desde aquel suceso, Hinata no había tenido señales de vida de Sasuke, lo que dolía aún más, le dolía tanto el hecho de que el problema en sí fuese una tontería, pero lo que la lastimaba más es que el moreno ni se inmutó, el que todo terminara no lo afectó en absoluto al parecer, se sentía tan tonta, era obvio, ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que alguien como él se enamoraría de ella?, no podía ser más tonta, eso era imposible y fue una ilusa al creerlo, se preguntó si en verdad ella hubiera podido con su plan original, ese donde según ella no involucrarían nada de sentimientos, se dijo que el resultado posiblemente habría sido el mismo, aunque al menos así hubiera sido todo por su propia decisión.

\--Es tan injusto— con lágrimas en sus ojos veía las fotos tomadas con el moreno, aun no tenía la voluntad para borrarlas, era una especie de masoquismo, le dolía, pero cada noche antes de dormir las miraba, solo se recordaba como todo había sido un juego para él, ¿Qué se sentiría ser así? Una persona que podía fingir amar a otra, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, tenía miedo, se sentía cada vez más sumida en su dolor, eso en cualquier momento le jugaría mal, no era bueno para su salud tener emociones tan fuertes, pero no podía evitarlo, por más que sus amigas le decían y trataban de animarla, con que el tiempo todo lo curaría, que llegaría la persona adecuada en el momento adecuado para ella, no se iba a mentir, antes de Sasuke ella no pensaba en eso, incluso ni siquiera después de Kiba, para ella no era algo importante tener una pareja, no sentía esa necesidad de amar, pero ahora, pareciera que el moreno activó algo en su corazón y explotó, ahora se sentía cada vez más deprimida y sabía que estaba exagerando, pero sentía que ya no habría nadie más en su vida, quizá su destino era estar sola.

Salió de su casa rumbo a su trabajo. Llegando a la oficina se encontró con Ino, --Hola Hina, ¿Cómo es-?--, su amiga se quedó con las palabras en la boca, rápidamente se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros, --¡Por Dios Hinata!, ¿Qué te pasó?--, Hinata se quedó de piedra, ¿Acaso llevaba un letrero en la frente que decía, "Me siento fatal"?, su amiga al parecer notó en su rostro la duda, --Tus ojos están sumamente hinchados--, la morena estaba apenada, no esperaba que se notara en su rostro el haber estado llorando gran parte de la noche, había hecho lo posible por ocultar su situación en este tiempo --A-ah, no dormí muy bien Ino--, su amiga la miraba con los ojos entre cerrados, --Hyuuga, no me mientas, esa hinchazón no es solo por no dormir, ¿Qué sucedió?-- Ino era esa persona a la cual nadie le podía ocultar algo, mucho menos ella, bajando su cabeza solo asintió, --L-lo siento Ino, yo dormí hasta tarde… llorando--, --¿Llorando? Hina ¿Qué sucede?--, Hinata negó con la cabeza, --N-no, no es nada Ino, lo mismo, creo que al contrario de lo que me dicen, con el tiempo esto duele más y más--, la morena no se percató, pero comenzó a sollozar, --Ya no sé qué hacer, enserio lo intento, intento no pensar en él, pero cuando me doy cuenta en mi mente solo pasan los recuerdos de lo que pasé con él--, Ino le dio un abrazo fuerte, --Hina, odio verte así, daría lo que fuera por nunca haberte dicho aquello y evitar que todo esto pasara, enserio, una parte de mí se siente tan culpable--, Hinata miraba a su amiga incrédula y negó rápidamente, --No, no Ino, tú no tienes la culpa de n-nada, fue mi decisión y tú no has hecho más que apoyarme hasta ahora, de verdad no tienes que preocuparte por eso--, la rubia tomó las manos de la Hyuuga, --¡Oh Hina! Es que me duele tanto que estés así, tú menos que nadie se merece sufrir y mucho menos por un idiota como Sasuke--, --Quizá si lo merezco—la morena sin darse cuenta acaba de decir algo que según ella había pensado solamente, --¿Qué quieres decir con eso Hinata? No seas ridícula ¿De acuerdo? De ninguna manera mereces esto--, --A-ah y-yo, es decir, no sé por qué dije eso, lo siento--, Ino entre cerraba los ojos, --No te disculpes, solo quiero que te quede bien claro eso, escúchame Hinata, escúchame bien, tú te mereces lo mejor, te mereces ser feliz y nada más--, --E-es es solo que no entiendo, y ¿Si es algo así como el karma?--, --¿Karma?--, --S-si es decir por lo que sucedió con Kiba, ahora la vida me devuelve el haberle hecho daño a mi mejor amigo--, la rubia resopló, --Demonios Hyuuga, por favor no compares, tu para nada buscabas hacerle daño a Kiba, simplemente hablaste con la verdad y dejaste todo claro, no lo amabas, no tiene nada que ver con la mierda que es Sasuke, a él al parecer no le importaba hacerte sentir mal--, --E-es que Ino, ¿Tan poca cosa soy? Fue una tontería y él ni siquiera ha intentado hablar, quiero decir es algo que se pudiera arreglar--, --Oh Hina lo lamento, pero sinceramente si, como lo dices es algo insignificante si lo quieres poner así, pero, ¿Te das cuenta?, con mayor razón si no ha podido ni siquiera hablar, te demuestra lo poca cosa que es, él, tú eres demasiado, demasiado para alguien así Hina, por favor no te pido que no llores, que no te duela, eso sinceramente es imposible de controlar, pero si te pido que entiendas eso, tu vales mucho—Hinata miraba a su amiga, a ella que siempre sonreía y veía tan relajada hablarle así, tan seria tan centrada que le sorprendió, abrazándose quedaron de verse para la comida.

Dos meses después…

Dos meses habían pasado, Hinata seguía con su vida lo más normal posible, aunque no podía mentir, su corazón aun dolía, no sabía si acaso era muy inmadura para dejar todo a un lado, o es que así se suponía que debía ser, no lo sabía, solo deseaba que pronto pudiera dejar de pensar en el moreno, para su mala suerte su cumpleaños estaba por llegar, y a su mente venían recuerdos de lo que pensaba que sería con Sasuke a su lado, la ilusión que tenía por pasar ese día con la persona que amaba, pero finalmente no sería así, en todo este tiempo el moreno no la había buscado para nada, eso la hacía sentir aún peor, el saber que a Sasuke no le afectaba para nada la ausencia de ella en su vida era algo triste, estaba segura que él no era el tipo de persona que buscara a otra, pues seguramente era al revés, y así se estaba dando cuenta que en verdad el moreno no sentía lo que decía por ella, varias veces quiso preguntarle a Ino, como veía a Sasuke cuando iba al gimnasio, si lo veía más cercano a Karin o a otra persona, pero se dijo así misma que era tonto, que no podía llegar a ese nivel, eso ni siquiera la iba a hacer sentir mejor, fuese cual fuese la respuesta.

El fin de semana llegó, para la Hyuuga a pesar de poder descansar un poco del trabajo, eran los peores días de la semana, pues era cuando más sola se sentía, no salía ni hablaba con nadie, todo era estar en su casa entrenar un poco, buscar alguna película o dormir, le parecía algo triste, aunque de vez en cuando salía con Ino y sus amigas, era raro, pues todas ellas tenían planes con sus parejas o familia, ella básicamente esperaba a que tuvieran un día libre para salir, se había llegado a sentir mal pues en ocasiones sus amigas cancelaban planes personales para salir con ella, vaya que lo apreciaba pero no le agradaba ser una carga. Estaba buscando una película cuando su teléfono sonó, un mensaje había llegado…

"Vamos al hotel Hinata, te extraño", una ola de emociones pasó por su corazón, ¿Qué significaba eso tan de repente?, era obvio si por algún milagro el moreno la buscaba no sería nada romántico, ni le diría cuanto la amaba ni nada cursi, ¿Qué acaso ella esperaba algo así?, "Que romántico" contestó, en espera que entendiera el sarcasmo, "No he estado con nadie, te deseo a ti", al parecer no lo entendió, "Solo eso, solo eso extrañas de mí" Hinata no podía esperar nada más de él, "No hermosa, te extraño a ti, extraño ir a nuestro lugar a caminar", se hizo un nudo en su corazón al leer eso, ese lugar al que la llevaba a caminar de la mano, y su mayor miedo se hacía presente, el hecho de que ella lo amaba y lo extrañaba, y de regresar a buscarla ella lo perdonaría, le creería, una parte de ella se encontraba segura pues creía que eso jamás sucedería, pero, aquí estaba ella, leyendo los mensajes del moreno con un nudo en su corazón, "Si me extrañas, ¿Por qué no me has buscado?", se quedó viendo el teléfono, la respuesta no llegó, no le sorprendió, pero su corazón seguía agitado, ¡Dios! Enserio quería creer que Sasuke la amaba.

Hola muy Feliz Navidad, oh enserio lo siento, no sé qué pasó, yo pensé que el cap. 13 se había actualizado sin problema, pero veo que no ;_; muchas gracias a Mizuki Sota, en realidad no me habría dado cuenta u.u. Bueno en fin, espero no sea tan dramático como me pareció que quedó hehe.


	14. Ayuda

CAPITULO 14

Ayuda

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Hinata no paraba de revisar su celular, esperaba una respuesta del moreno, ¿Cómo se fue a enamorar así?, nunca creyó esas cosas del amor, que podía llegar a ser así de fuerte, ¡Como deseaba haber sabido eso!, --No quiero volver a enamorarme--, sola en su casa repetía esa frase que rondaba su cabeza sin parar, sabía que sonaba exagerada, pero ¿Quién sufría así por gusto?, --Si puedo evitarlo, lo haré--.

\--¡Hina!—Ino la tomaba por sorpresa en el trabajo, --¿Cómo estas Hina?--, --B-bien gracias Ino--, --Hinata Hyuuga… no intentes mentirme, que no te sale, tienes una cara de deprimida que no puedes ocultarla--, --L-lo siento Ino--, Ino no podía evitar notar que Hinata tartamudeaba incluso más que antes, --S-sasuke… el me habló--, ahora entendía, --¿Qué te dijo? Así de repente te habla, debe haber sido algo importante--, Hinata negaba con la cabeza, --N-no e-el… "Vamos al hotel Hinata, te extraño"--, le mostraba en la pantalla de su celular el mensaje del moreno a su amiga, --Sera idiota--, Ino bufaba mientras volteaba su rostro, --¿Le contestaste Hina?--, la morena bajaba su mirada de vergüenza, --S-sí, le contesté, no pude evitarlo--, --Tranquila, entiendo, pero si será estúpido, ¿Qué le escribiste?--, --Mmm que si solo eso extrañaba de mí, que si era cierto que me extrañaba porque no me había buscado, pero, el ya no contestó nada--, --Es un imbécil, es más, no, no merece ni siquiera eso, no vale la pena ese sujeto Hina, eres demasiado para él--, --G-gracias I-Ino, aunque para ser sincera, hubiera querido que me dijera algo diferente, algo que me demostrara que me ama--, --No Hina, no por favor, no tengas más esperanza en ese idiota, no lo vale, enserio--, --Y-yo lo amo Ino, ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de él?— la rubia la abrazó, un abrazo tan fuerte que la morena no pudo evitar llorar, la soltó en cuanto la sintió sollozar, --Escucha, no puedo evitar tu llanto, nadie en realidad, pero por favor, tu puedes salir de esto, eres tan fuerte Hina, fuerte como pocas personas en este mundo, no puede dejar que alguien como ese idiota cambie eso--, Hinata miraba a su amiga atentamente, Ino siempre la veía como una persona tan diferente a lo que ella sentía ser, --Ino lo intento de verdad lo intento, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Ya no sé, y sigue doliendo igual o más--, --Tienes que distraerte Hina, busca ayuda, un pasatiempo, algo que hacer diferente a tu rutina diaria, no será fácil te lo aseguro, pero tienes que intentarlo, no durará para siempre créeme—.

Una semana había pasado, Hinata ya se hacía a la idea que el moreno la había ignorado totalmente y no contestaría, su trabajo había estado un poco pesado en esos días, pero el fin de semana por fin estaba llegando, de cierta manera había intentado seguir el consejo de Ino, pero en realidad era difícil, ¿Salir?, Su círculo de amigos no era precisamente grande, sus amigas vivían su propia vida, obviamente tenían cosas que hacer, ¿Un pasatiempo?, ella creía que el ejercicio era suficiente, ¿Buscar ayuda? ¿Un psicólogo?, le daba vergüenza contar sus "problemas" a alguien más, con esfuerzo lo hacía con Ino y sus amigas, y vaya que le costó, no sabía qué hacer, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando su celular sonó, "¿Qué haces amor?" el rostro de la morena reflejaba su duda, ¿Qué quería Sasuke de ella exactamente?, "¿Perdón?, no te entiendo Sasuke", "Que pasa hermosa ¿No me extrañas? Yo a ti te extraño como no tienes idea" ¡Que rayos!, su corazón dolía, pues francamente sentía que para el moreno ella era simplemente un juego, estaba aburrido supuso, "Sasuke por favor no juegues conmigo, tú me lo dijiste, yo no merezco algo así, dijiste que yo era diferente, si eso era verdad por favor, ya no me lastimes así", "Amor por favor, todo lo que te dije es cierto, te amo, simplemente estoy dejando que se te pase el berrinche", ¿Berrinche? Así que su corazón roto solo era eso, "No tienes idea lo que este berrinche me ha provocado Sasuke, te extraño, como no te puedes imaginar, pero tu ausencia me ha demostrado que no eres lo que llegué a pensar, además si piensas que es solo un berrinche, ¿No crees que lo mejor era hablarlo? No he sabido nada de ti, nada, no es que yo esperara que me rogaras, para nada, pero al menos, al menos hubiera querido notar algún interés de tu parte", nuevamente el moreno no contestó, ¿A que estaba jugando?.

Ya estaba cansada, ya ni siquiera le agradaba la idea de contarle a Ino, sabía la respuesta de la rubia, ¿Por qué le sigues contestando?, la sabía y aun así no sabía la respuesta, ella aún tenía esperanza en el moreno, mantenía esa esperanza en qu la buscaría y le diría te amo, pero poco a poco se iba perdiendo, o más bien el dolor la iba consumiendo, tenía que superar aquello, estaba claro que para Sasuke ella no significaba nada, en primer lugar nunca supo que vio el en ella, así que ¿Por qué sufrir así por alguien a quien no le importaba?.

"Te extraño como no tienes idea hermosa", nuevamente su teléfono la sorprendía, y más al leer el mensaje recibido, en automático contestó "¿Es enserio?", "Claro, extraño tanto estar dentro de ti", ¡Tonta! Pero que más esperaba, para Sasuke el sexo era lo único importante en la vida, aunque, no se iba a engañar, ella se hizo mujer con el moreno, ella también extrañaba estar con él, pero en su defensa ella lo amaba, y no solo extrañaba aquello, "¿Enserio? Pues ni siquiera me has buscado para eso, no creo que me extrañes tanto, además te deben sobrar las voluntarias para hacerlo", "No he tenido tiempo ni dinero para eso hermosa, pero eso no quiere decir que no te necesite, y ¿Cómo crees?, nadie se compara a ti, no estaré con nadie hasta que deje de sentir esto por ti", y ahí iban de nuevo, pero con qué facilidad el moreno la hacía ilusionarse, no podía creerlo, "Sasuke, por favor, si solo quieres eso sabes que puedes decírmelo, para mí es mucho mejor que me digas la verdad, yo te lo dije desde un principio, que prefería eso a que me ilusionaras y me rompieras el corazón, como ya sucedió", "Por favor ya deja eso, yo no quiero solo eso contigo, me gustaba lo que teníamos", en su mente pasaban los recuerdos de aquellas caminatas, de los momentos que pasó con él en el gimnasio, exacto, en el gimnasio, nunca tuvieron alguna salida de novios o algo que se le acercara, todo era verse en ese lugar o si acaso un sábado pero solo para acostarse, ¿Qué clase de noviazgo era ese?, "Sasuke lo que teníamos lo puedes tener con cualquier otra", "Ya no quiero a otras, te quiero a ti Hinata", era una tonta, a pesar de que se había dado cuenta que para Sasuke ella no era importante, ahí estaba contestándole y queriendo creerle y confiar en él, sabía que no debía contestarle, pero a decir verdad era lo más que había hablado con él, sabía que no faltaba mucho para que dejara de contestarle, y para su enfado, no quería eso, "¿Entonces? ¿Qué pretendes?,¿Que espere hasta que tengas dinero, tiempo o ganas para estar conmigo?", "Vuelve al gimnasio hermosa, al menos ahí nos veremos todos los días", "Es decir, yo debo pagar por ir a un lugar a verte, y correr el riesgo de que otra vez tú seas grosero conmigo solo porque estas ocupado, suena lógico", no esperó respuesta y siguió escribiendo, "Sabes Sasuke, en este tiempo yo no esperaba nada, nunca te pedí nada, y corrígeme si me equivoco pero, a mi parecer no es como que necesitaras mucho dinero para salir conmigo, nunca te pedí nada, solo quería hablar por lo menos, pero ni eso pudimos hacer", "Ok, yo te iré a ver a tu casa los fines de semana, y ya hablaremos, es verdad tu nunca exigiste nada" su corazón latía rápidamente.

No sabía si el rumbo de la conversación iba por un camino correcto, pero su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho, por alguna razón sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, "¿Eso qué quiere decir Sasuke?", "¿No es lo que querías preciosa? Vamos a intentarlo, te extraño, y sé que también me extrañas, por algo me estás contestando", era obvio se notaba de aquí a China que lo extrañaba, estaba a un Si de calmar un poco su sufrimiento, o claro está de multiplicarlo por mil si es que el moreno le hacía algo realmente malo, sabía que una mente enamorada perdía totalmente el razonamiento y aquí lo estaba confirmando, se motivo a ser valiente una vez más, "Sasuke por favor, te lo sigo diciendo puedes hablarme con total sinceridad y que lo prefiero mil veces, te amo, y claro que si quiero intentarlo de nuevo, pero no quiero sufrir mas, por favor no sabes cómo me ha dolido todo este tiwmpo", "Verás que todo irá bien hermosa, ya verás.

Despertó confundida, no se dio cuenta en qué momento cayó dormida, era raro no recordaba sentirse cansada como para caer de sueño, viendo su celular a su lado recordó lo último que leyó del moreno, ¿Sería verdad? lamentablemente el amor que sentía por Sasuke no había disminuido en ese tiempo, pero ahora otro sentimiento acompañaba a ese amor, el dolor, cada vez que pensaba en moreno su corazón dolía un poco, sabía que esa no era algo bueno, pero esperaba que de verdad está vez funcionara y que poco a poco ese mal momento fuera desapareciendo, solo esperaba no estar cayendo de nuevo en un rumbo equivocado.


End file.
